


Corvus verum

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Action, Adventure, Biopic, Gen, More Raven Guard stories, Philosophy, Raven Guard traditions, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: "...В темных подземельях Вороньего Шпиля Шрайк начал свое обучение, познавая тайны ордена, под руководством сержантов-наставников. Но юноша был неспокойным учеником, несколько раз пытался бежать, запутывая преследователей в коридорах монастыря неделями, прежде чем быть пойманным. С течением времени осознав, что его долг - служение Императору, Шрайк пустил свою неуёмную энергию в нужное русло, став одним из самых многообещающих рекрутов ордена."(С) White Dwarf'302, "Герои Империума: Шрайк".Текст является косвенным продолжением к фику "Lanius Tenebrarum": http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309545/chapters/21098738





	1. OBSCURUM

_— Закрой глаза._

Теплые сухие пальцы коснулись висков, затем скул. Жест, который должен был расслабить, напоминал скорее прикосновения гаори[1], ощупывающего свою жертву.

_— Закрой глаза и прислушайся._

Низкий, негромкий голос отдавался где-то в груди. Вкрадчивый, спокойный, он словно был создан для того, чтобы утешать и уговаривать.

_— Тишина звучит громче любого крика. Чем дольше мы живем, чем больше мы слушаем шум, царящий вокруг нас, и тем сильнее мы отвыкаем слушать нашу внутреннюю тишину. В наших душах слишком много слов, слишком много звуков — и мы не слышим голоса нашего сердца за ними. Прислушайся. В каждом из нас живет частица света Бога-Императора — даже в тех, кто был рожден во тьме, и кто прожил в ней всю жизнь. Глубоко внутри она живет в каждом сердце — но ее голос порой не слышен за тысячей других слов. Прислушайся, Кайваан. Прислушайся — и ты услышишь ее._

Мягкий, звучный голос капеллана прекрасно подходил для подобного рода речей. В нем плескалась теплота и уверенность. Капеллан искренне верил в то, что говорил, и его звучный баритон теплой водой омывал закоулки чужих душ.

Кайваан не верил ему не на йоту.

За время подобных бесед, в последнее время повторявшихся все чаще и чаще, он научился достаточно убедительно расслаблять плечи, глубоко дышать и даже делать достаточно просветленное лицо, чтобы его ненадолго оставляли в покое. Он понимал, что капеллан Аэван прекрасно видит его ложь, и не ставил себе целью обмануть или переиграть. Но он достаточно убедительно давал понять, что сломать его не удастся.

Разговор повторялся вновь и вновь. Умудренный годами капеллан, к которому приводили непокорного мальчишку, раз за разом пытался убедить его в том, что жизнь в ордене является его предназначением, и раз за разом просил его отыскать в своей душе желание служить Императору.

Кайваан искал. Он честно искал, несмотря на то, что сам осознавал всю тщетность этих поисков.

Невозможно найти то, чего нет — и никогда не было.

В одну из таких бесед — самую первую, — юноша честно попытался выполнить указания капеллана, расслабиться и заглянуть в самые темные уголки своей души — может быть, Гвардейцы Ворона и вправду видели то, чего не видел он сам?

Но чем больше он смотрел, тем больше убеждался, что дальнейшие поиски бессмысленны.

Тени привыкли лгать — силу этой лжи Кайваан познал еще на Киаваре, растворяясь в тенях, обманывая чужие глаза, — и теперь они пытались обмануть и его.

Они лгали ему — и он лгал им. Они заставляли его искать — и он делал вид, что ищет. Они должны были видеть, что он прекрасно видит их ложь.

Попробуют ли они сломать его?

Что ж. Пусть попробуют.

Первые дни на Освобождении оказались далеко не такими приятными, какими они были на киаварской базе. Сразу же по прибытию на посадочную площадку, мальчишек вывели из транспортного шаттла и отвели на нижние этажи Вороньего Шпиля.

Здесь пахло смертью.

Здесь пахло смертью и ненавистью — казалось, что сами эти стены пропитаны ими еще со времен Ликейского восстания.

На нижних этажах, куда сквозь узкие высокие окна почти не пробивался свет, было сумрачно, и каждая тень, казалось, смотрела новоприбывшим в спину. Пока группу вели по коридору в сторону жилого блока для рекрутов, Кайваан несколько раз оглянулся, краем глаза уловив движение. Над головой что-то зашуршало, но, подняв голову, юноша сумел рассмотреть только шевеление над одной из потолочных балок и алый огонек, немигающе смотрящий на проходящих.

Дальнейшие дни Кайваан запомнил плохо. Тестовые тренировки сменялись бесконечными обследованиями, на смену которым приходили следующие тренировки, а следом — снова обследования, которые потом сменялись очередными тренировками и проверками. Их по очереди отправляли то на сложные тренажеры, фиксируя малейшие изменения в организме, то бесцеремонно влезали в их разум, то проводили долгие, утомительные беседы, наполненные одними и теми же вопросами в разных формулировках — чтобы потом отправить на очередные обследования, зачастую весьма болезненные.

Кайваан видел, как после очередного марафона с препятствиями некоторые падали без сил, расставаясь с остатками недавней трапезы, как зажимали кровоточащие от перенапряжения носы.

Боль, сопровождавшая его в те дни, что он скрывался в канализации, вернулась — теперь она не обжигала несколько отдельных мест, а равномерно растеклась по всему телу, то усиливаясь, то ослабевая. Ноющая и изводящая, она не давала уснуть, невзирая на усталость.

По ночам, ворочаясь на койке, пытаясь найти такую позу, чтобы перестало болеть хоть что-нибудь, Кайваан слышал, как тихо стонут от боли его невольные товарищи, как всхлипывают в подушку те, кто был слабее духом.

Кайваан и сам пару раз чувствовал, как накатывает озноб и как предательски начинает щипать глаза, когда усталый мозг начинал требовать отдыха, но одеревеневшие мышцы ныли и плакали на разные голоса так громко, что уснуть не получалось. Он стискивал зубы и пытался отрешиться от этой боли, пока не проваливался в полудрему, которая заменяла ему отдых там, в сточной системе Каорны.

Утром они поднимались, не чувствуя ничего, кроме боли, на негнущихся ногах отправлялись в трапезную, где получали по миске безвкусной питательной каши — и все начиналось по новой.

Он выдержал две недели.

За это время он успел узнать о Шпиле достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы о своем будущем. И это будущее явно отличалось от того, что пытались внушить ему капелланы.

Ночная жизнь в Вороньем Шпиле почти не отличалась от дневной — почти как в Каорне, в трущобах которой не существовало разницы между днем и ночью, — поэтому ждать темноты было бессмысленно. Наоборот — темнота была родной стихией для противников Кайваана, превращая его в легкую добычу. И если он хочет сбежать отсюда, ему придется играть по тем правилам, по которым обычно играли его собственные противники — чем больше света, тем меньше возможностей спрятаться.

Но тем меньше убежищ будет и у него самого.

А значит, у него нет права на ошибку.

Тьма, в которой он раньше чувствовал себя, как дома, перестала быть родной. Из надежного союзника она превратилась в коварного врага, слишком умного и слишком сильного. Кайваан снова ощутил себя добычей, словно ему снова было слишком мало лет, чтобы суметь защитить себя. Он снова скатился вниз, туда, откуда в свое время сумел вскарабкаться достаточно высоко, чтобы его имя узнали на многих уровнях Каорны.

Теперь же он снова был крысенком, слабым, беспомощным детенышем, легкой добычей, едой для более крупных хищников.

Основное правило, которому Кайваан выучился в трущобах, звучало так: если ты не можешь защитить себя — убегай.

Он убегал и прятался, исследуя мрачные коридоры и запутанные переходы своей тюрьмы. Здесь не было удобных вентиляционных шахт, достаточно широких решеток, коробов, в которые можно было бы пробраться, здесь были достаточно сложные замки, которые нельзя было вывести из строя простым ножом, который Кайваану удалось утащить с одной из тренировок.

Будучи мастерами скрытного проникновения, Гвардейцы Ворона ликвидировали все слабые места в своей крепости. По крайней мере, те, что были доступны кому-то, кроме них самих.

Кайваан небезосновательно полагал, что здесь наверняка есть достаточно скрытых обходных путей, потайных коридоров и переходов — даже астартес вряд ли могли бы перемещаться так быстро и незаметно. Но тягаться с ними смертный мальчишка не мог, а становиться такими же, как они, не собирался совершенно.

Он понимал, что победить их не сможет — но, проверяя собственные силы, понял, что может убегать достаточно долго, прежде чем они найдут его.

Это не превращало его в охотника, но помогало перестать быть добычей — хотя бы частично.

И он убегал.

Он прятался, дожидаясь, пока утихнет боль в измученном теле, он спал, не боясь, что во время сна очередной проклятый _jekharni_ из библиариума будет заглядывать в его сны, он воровал столько еды, сколько мог унести, а не столько, сколько полагалось по чьим-то там расчетам.

Но его побег не мог длиться вечно.

Кайваан и сам понимал, что это тупик. Если он не сможет выбраться отсюда, то обречен будет всю жизнь провести в Шпиле, скрываясь в трубах, тенях и переходах, пока его не поймают однажды. Становиться местным аолэ-багу[2] он не собирался — а значит, надо было искать возможность выбраться отсюда.

От идеи добраться до посадочной площадки и убраться из Шпиля на каком-нибудь транспортном шаттле он отказался сразу — если бы он и смог прошмыгнуть на борт корабля незамеченным, то его наверняка обнаружили бы потом. Оставался один способ — выбраться из крепости, добраться до жилых секторов, где обитали смертные, и, затерявшись среди них, улететь с Освобождения вместе с грузовым кораблем. Кайваан понятия не имел, ищут ли его на Киаваре — возможно, после гибели своей поисковой группы, обнаружив следы, Альсаан Тагеллай решил, что его убили обитающие в канализации мутанты, а может быть, догадался, что его забрали. В любом случае, на какое-то время поиски утихнут, и у Кайваана будет шанс покинуть Киавар первым же кораблем, на который он сможет попасть.

Раз за разом он пытался выбраться из мрачных подвалов Шпиля — рекрутов держали на нижних уровнях, не позволяя подниматься наверх, — и раз за разом тени предавали его. Раз за разом его ловили, и каждый раз его ждало одно и то же — медицинские обследования и долгие, доверительные беседы с капелланами.

Юноша покорно сносил и то, и другое, каждый раз убедительно делая вид, что осознал свою вину и проникся доводами.

И, когда его надзиратели успокаивались, предпринимал новые попытки.

С каждой из них он узнавал о Шпиле все больше, располагая все новыми и новыми данными. Он начинал лучше понимать своих противников, выяснять их слабые стороны, обнаруживать новые укрытия — и с каждым разом все дольше и дольше мог прятаться, все ближе и ближе подходя к выходу из крепости.

И все же было что-то, что не давало ему покоя. Было что-то, что позволяло им поймать его, даже тогда, когда, казалось, он мог предусмотреть все. Было что-то, чего он не понимал, и не учитывал. Какая-то незначительная, но важная мелочь, которая раз за разом мешала ему воплотить свой замысел.

Ворочаясь по ночам на жесткой койке в общей спальне, Кайваан снова и снова анализировал свой план, шаг за шагом восстанавливая в памяти свой побег. Он внимательно следил за обследующими его апотекариями, он наблюдал за сержантами на тренировках, он прислушивался к словам капеллана — каждая деталь в окружающем его мире могла оказаться той самой песчинкой, которая сталкивала лавину.

_— …Прислушайся к себе, Кайваан. Загляни в свою душу. Отрешись от всего, что находится вокруг — и ты услышишь голос того, что спрятано внутри._

Устроившись на коленях перед капелланом, зеркально повторяющим его позу, юноша внимательно прислушивался к своему внутреннему голосу.

Он искал.

Но цель его бесконечного поиска была далека от того, о чем говорил капеллан Аэван.

Он искал тот путь, что вел во тьму, где обитала Гвардия Ворона.

Но собирался пойти по этой дороге в противоположную сторону.

Всю свою жизнь, обитая в темных трущобах Каорны, Кайваан полагал, что знает, что такое тьма — пока не взглянул в черные глаза ее порождений. В глазах Гвардейцев Ворона плескалась истинная тьма, готовая поглотить и растворить — и чем больше юноша смотрел в нее, тем больше понимал, что не хочет нырять в эту тьму.

Теперь он ясно видел, что провел все эти годы в сумерках — и понимал, что настоящая тьма не так уж и близка ему. Он, _Sejikhero,_ ночная тварь, теневой убийца, как никогда желал выбраться на свет.

Мысль об этом едва не заставила его улыбнуться, и Кайваан закусил губу, чтобы не вызвать у капеллана Аэвана лишних вопросов.

Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, подавляя непрошенную улыбку, и открыл глаза, глядя на бледное лицо сидящего перед ним капеллана. На лице брата-капеллана Аэвана темнел старый поперечный шрам, тонкой чертой рассекший его на две равных половины, и когда Аэван улыбался, его нижние веки приподнимались, заставляя как будто бы лукаво прищуриваться.

Капеллан смерил юношу долгим взглядом, словно пытаясь просканировать. Когда-то, во время их первых бесед, Кайваан напрягался под этим внимательным взглядом, ожидая, что в капелланы у Гвардии Ворона идут такие же _jekharni_ , как и те, что забирались в разум новобранцев. Но вскоре он выяснил, что капелланы никакими способностями не обладали. Их оружием была только их непоколебимая вера. Это делало их сильными — но в тоже время предсказуемыми.

Всегда спокойный и подчеркнуто-вежливый Вико Аэван был совсем не похож на брата Кибриса Гаана. Его чуть отрешенная, снисходительная улыбка разительно отличалась от широкой, живой улыбки Гаарайдо, и, оглядываясь назад, вспоминая свои дни на тренировочной базе, Кайваан понимал, что почти поверил тогда в то, что говорил улыбчивый, смешливый капеллан из поисковой группы.

Почти.

Но он слишком хорошо знал цену словам. Особенно — теперь.

Нет. Хватит. Больше он не повторит такой ошибки.

Он выберется отсюда, уберется с Киавара, и там — на другой планете, в другом секторе, в другой, тьма ее раздери, вселенной, — снова заживет той жизнью, для которой был рожден.

Он снова станет охотником, а не добычей.

Кажется, его уверенность слишком ясно отразилась в его взгляде. Капеллан Аэван улыбнулся своей привычной спокойной улыбкой, и негромко спросил:

— Я вижу, ты услышал свое сердце, Кайво?

— Да, — кивнул юноша, улыбаясь уголком рта, — услышал.

 

Ночь выдалась такой же тяжелой, как и большинство предыдущих, и Кайваан долго ворочался, пытаясь уснуть.

После нескольких долгих месяцев бесконечные тесты, обследования и проверки наконец-то прекратились, чтобы смениться изнуряющими процедурами. Порой рекруты вместо тренировок часами могли лежать в медицинских капсулах, опутанные проводами и многочисленными датчиками, слушая, как гудят и попискивают неизвестные им механизмы. К безвкусной синтетической каше стали примешиваться странные добавки, отчетливо отдающие то кисловатым привкусом металла, то какой-то вонючей химией. Но тело, приспособившееся к нагрузкам, требовало все больше и больше пищи, и выбора не оставалось.

Помимо пищевых добавок, появляющихся то в еде, то в воде, в число процедур добавились и другие препараты, которые вгонялись то внутримышечно, то внутривенно. Кайваан надолго запомнил висящую у него перед лицом трубку с каким-то желтоватым раствором: он битых полтора часа провел на койке в апотекарионе, пока это дерьмо вливали в его вены, и еще три часа его колотило в ознобе, пока организм переваривал всю ту дрянь, которой его напичкали.

Тренировки стали проводиться реже, и теперь от рекрутов не требовалось преодолевать предел собственных возможностей — но облегчения это не принесло. К боли в натруженных мышцах добавилась целая россыпь побочных эффектов от препаратов, которыми рекрутов в изобилии накачивали едва ли не каждый день.

Удирать и скрываться стало сложнее — со всей этой дрянью, плещущейся в крови, было плохо, но без нее, как оказалось, было еще хуже. Предприняв очередную попытку побега, Кайваан сумел спрятаться достаточно хорошо — о чем спустя сутки даже малодушно пожалел, когда, трясясь в судорогах, пытался не выблевать собственные кишки в каком-то из тоннелей. Он не помнил, как забрался туда, не помнил, куда собирался свернуть, в какой-то момент он и вовсе забыл, зачем пришел, свернувшись клубком прямо на полу, обхватив себя руками. Он чувствовал себя так, словно перебрал «лампочек»[3] — несколько раз, еще в Каорне, ему доводилось видеть тех, кто просидел на этой плесени достаточно долго, чтобы попасть в ее плен окончательно.

В себя он пришел уже в апотекарионе, подключенный к какой-то капельнице, не чувствующий собственных рук и ног, ощущающий себя пересохшим растением. Как позже выяснилось, его нашел кто-то из братьев, когда услышал его крики. Сам Кайваан этого не помнил, но судя по тому, как першило горло, он и вправду орал достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали.

Апотекарий тогда долго выговаривал юноше за его самоуправство, объяснял, что терапию, которую он проходит, нельзя прерывать… Он говорил много и долго, не скупясь на сложные, пугающе звучащие термины. Из его речи Кайваан понял примерно половину, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он осознал — времени почти не осталось. Вскоре преобразования, которые происходят с его телом, станут необратимыми, и тогда он будет вынужден остаться здесь.

После этого случай он ненадолго оставил мысли о побеге, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока необходимые процедуры подойдут к концу.

После очередной тренировки последовал очередной сеанс накачки препаратами, и остаток дня юношу бросало то в жар, то в холод. Поворочавшись на койке, Кайваан встал на ноги, и тихонько, чтобы не разбудить спящих товарищей, выскользнул в коридор. Добравшись до общей уборной, он собрался было умыться — и едва успел нагнуться над раковиной, прежде чем накативший спазм заставил его расстаться с остатками вечерней трапезы. С трудом отдышавшись, Кайваан согнулся снова — организм словно задался целью избавиться от всей той химии, что его пичкали последние несколько дней. Спазм отпустил так же внезапно, как и накатил, и юноша обессилено уселся на пол, приваливаясь спиной к стене, неприятно холодящей кожу через тонкую тунику. Ноги были ватными, лицо покрылось испариной, и Кайваан прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь, пока слабость отпустит.

Глубоко вдохнув, он снова открыл их — и увидел сияющую под потолком алую точку.

Кайваан прищурился, всматриваясь в подергивающийся алый огонек, который сначала принял за камеру слежения. Но огонек пошевелился, перемещаясь, и темная тень, зашуршав, перескочила с балки на балку, хлопнув огромными крыльями.

Птица.

Понимание пронзило юношу словно током.

Вот оно.

Птицы.

Огромные черные птицы, кружащие над Шпилем, летающие над посадочной площадкой, то и дело мелькающие над головой в коридорах. Многие из них были увешаны аугментикой, и алые линзы, заменяющие им глаза, немигающим взглядом смотрели на проходящих внизу.

Птицы. Ну конечно же.

Вот как Гвардейцы Ворона каждый раз обнаруживали его…

Выросший в городских трущобах, Кайваан совершенно не привык видеть в каждой крысе потенциального противника — и допустил досадный, непростительный промах, позабыв, что Шпиль — это не Каорна. Здесь каждый угол, каждая тень — его враг.

Птица, между тем, внимательно смотрела с балки на сидящего на полу юношу, и Кайваан уставился на нее в ответ, гадая, чего она хочет. Те, кто следят за ним, проверяют, сможет ли он встать на ноги, или караулят его, чтобы он не сбежал в очередной раз? Или же он, привыкнув видеть угрозу везде, ищет врага там, где его нет? Может быть, птица сидит там просто так, забившись в темный угол, чтобы поспать? Если только эти твари и вовсе нуждаются во сне… Или, рассмотрев его слабость, пернатая дрянь хочет им полакомиться?

Кайваан собрал остатки сил, и, поднявшись на ноги, умылся под струей ледяной воды, прополоскал рот и сделал несколько больших глотков, утоляя накатившую жажду. Птица неподвижно сидела наверху, словно следя за ним.

Оглянувшись на нее в последний раз, Кайваан вышел в коридор, и направился к общей спальне.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Gaohri – хищное насекомое семейства Mantodea, обитающее в сырых трубах. Часто нападает на спящих людей и животных. Гаори привлекает тепло, и при попадании на теплую поверхность, насекомое ощупывает ее, проверяя, что это – нагретый пластик или металл, или живая плоть, пригодная для употребления в пищу.
> 
> [2] Aholae-bagu (киаварск. «блудный мертвец») – персонаж городского фольклора, тот, кто заблудился в трубах и умер от голода и жажды, и с тех пор не может найти покоя, пока не утолит их. Аолэ-багу обречены вечно бродить по коридорам в поисках пищи и воды, поедая и выпивая все, что могут найти. Иногда они стонут от своих мук, и колотят в стены. Суеверные обитатели трущоб оставляют в коридорах, где, согласно поверью, слышали аолэ-багу, еду и воду, чтобы те не вышли оттуда, не напали на них и не уволокли детей.
> 
> [3] «Лампочки» - простонародное название наркотика, получаемого из спор одного из видов плесени, произрастающего в сырых тоннелях. Споры данного вида люминесцируют, и созревшие коробочки ярко светятся в сумраке. Изначально «лампочки» выводили для экономии на электроэнергии, и в бедных, полузаброшенных районах «лампочки» до сих пор используются для освещения. Процент наркозависимых в таких районах, как правило, очень высок.


	2. COGNITIO

Снующие по грузовым платформам сервиторы походили на огромных насекомых. Их многочисленные серворуки подхватывали ящики, отцепляли и прицепляли крепления к тяжелым контейнерам, ползущим по ленте транспортера. Гравиплатформы одна за другой проползали по коридору, сопровождаемые такими же аугментированными сервиторами и технодесантниками в черной броне, отличавшимися от полумеханических слуг только габаритами. Порой под ногами у них сновали смертные люди, с высоты казавшиеся слишком маленькими, слишком… нормальными.

Кайваан поймал себя на мысли, что за те несколько месяцев, что он провел в подземельях Шпиля, он почти отвык видеть обычных смертных. Исключение составляли разве что адепты медике, трудящиеся в апотекарионе вместе с Гвардейцами Ворона, но и те из-за многочисленной медицинской аугментики, расширяющей их возможности, мало походили на людей.

Эти же были простыми смертными — административный персонал Вороньего Шпиля в черной униформе, рабочие из промышленных секторов Освобождения в темно-серых форменных комбинезонах, и среди них — синие пятна мундиров Киаварского космического флота.

Все они были обыкновенными людьми, выполняющими свою работу. Они выполняли ее не ради великой цели и не во имя высоких идеалов, а просто ради того, чтобы получить жалование и прокормить семью. Исключение составлял разве что смертный персонал Шпиля — как слышал Кайваан, его набирали из тех, кто оказался не достоин сомнительной чести присоединиться к числу космических десантников. Гвардия Ворона не выпускала тех, кто попадал в ее когти.

Притаившись в тени одной из колонн на верхней галерее, Кайваан оперся на парапет, глядя на снующих у погрузочного дока людей, и понимал, что отчаянно завидует им. Внутри шевельнулась отчаянная мысль — может быть, стоит рискнуть сейчас? Скрыться в одном из контейнеров, ползущих по транспортной ленте к выходу, дождаться, пока тот скроется в брюхе транспортного шаттла, ожидающего снаружи, и попробовать выбраться из этого проклятого места?

Кайваан усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

Здесь слишком много людей, а контейнеры слишком тщательно проверяют. В тех отсеках, где перевозят менее ценные грузы, слишком мало кислорода и слишком паршивая защита от перегрузок — если он каким-то чудом и доживет до того момента, когда шаттл приземлится на Киаваре, он станет слишком легкой добычей для тех, кто обнаружит его.

Отвлекшись от суматохи, царящей внизу, юноша окинул взглядом погрузочный ангар, продумывая дальнейший маршрут. В полумраке, разгоняемом светом люм-полос, не было видно ни камер слежения, ни зловещих алых огоньков электронных глаз — проклятые птицы предпочитали места попросторнее и потише, — но расслабляться Кайваан не спешил.

У него было не так уж много времени. Он удрал во время очередной тренировки, воспользовавшись тем, что сегодня рекруты в очередной раз отрабатывали навыки скрытного проникновения, и наверняка его уже ищут. А значит, нельзя терять ни минуты.

Кайваан осторожно выглянул из-за колонны, провожая взглядом погрузочные контейнеры. Подхваченные огромными грейферами металлические цилиндры с маркировкой Марсианских кузен медленно плыли над транспортными лентами. Подняв глаза, юноша сильнее подался вперед, всматриваясь в верхние балки. Если забраться наверх, можно рискнуть и забраться на один из контейнеров. Оттуда будет легче обнаружить камеры, и главное — вовремя отследить появление гребаных черных птиц.

— Контейнер — скверный помощник, мой юный друг, — раздался негромкий низкий голос. — Все возможности, которые он представляет, слишком легко просчитываются — и это делает тебя уязвимым. Советую выбрать другой путь.

Кайваан вздрогнул и замер, чувствуя, как у него холодеет спина. Руки мгновенно заледенели настолько, словно парапет под ними покрылся изморозью.

Один из _jekharni_ отыскал его и услышал его мысли. Теперь они знают о его плане — и сделают все, чтобы помешать ему.

Юноша медленно обернулся, глядя на возникшего из теней десантника. Тот был высоким, и, похоже, довольно пожилым — если только там можно было сказать о бессмертном сверхчеловеке. Черные волосы, стянутые в тугой хвост, разрезали две белых полосы — виски у Гвардейца Ворона были белоснежно-седые, словно нарочно обесцвеченные. Кайваан понятия не имел, седеют ли космические десантники, или же эти две белые пряди были попросту выкрашены. 

А еще он не был похож на _jekharni_.

Сила, которой от него веяло, была не зловещей потусторонней аурой, ощутимой, когда рядом был кто-то из библиариев, но спокойной, уверенной силой взрослого хищника. Гвардеец Ворона снисходительно смотрел на вытянувшегося перед ним смертного мальчишку, как смотрел бы сытый ноби[1] на попавшуюся на глаза крысу, всем видом давая понять, что не собирается ее есть.

На десантнике не было доспеха — только простые черные одежды и черный табард с капюшоном, расшитый белой нитью, — а из регалий на нем был только небольшой медальон на шее и тонкий браслет на массивном запястье, в виде двух сцепившихся клювами вороньих голов. Алые камни, вставленные в глазницы, осуждающе смотрели на Кайваана.

— ...Милорд? — осторожно позвал юноша, чуть склонив голову.

— Достаточно простого «сэр», — Гвардеец Ворона покачал головой и усмехнулся. — До «милорда» мне еще, пожалуй, далеко.

— Прошу прощения… сэр, — Кайваан неловко поклонился, пытаясь понять, что говорить и делать дальше. Услышал ли это Гвардеец его мысли, и какой реакции он ждет теперь?

— Все в порядке, мой юный друг. Мы еще не знакомы, поэтому твое замешательство тебе простительно. Я — Итам Тунэ, капитан Шестой роты, Мастер Ритуалов. А ты..?

— Сейик… — юноша осекся и кашлянул, поперхнувшись привычным именем, не сразу вспомнив о том, как следует представляться по протоколу, принятому в ордене. — Неофит группы дельта-эпсилон-двадцать восемь Кайваан Шрайк, сэр.

— Шрайк… — повторил капитан Тунэ, словно катая на языке шуршащее, колючее слово, — Да, кажется, брат-капеллан Аэван называл такое имя… Что ж, приятно познакомиться.

Капитан шагнул ближе, и, положив руки на парапет, посмотрел вниз, на ползущие по транспортной ленте ящики. Кайваан невольно подобрался, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не отойти в сторону. Он не собирался показывать свой страх, но стоять рядом с десантником, которому он приходился чуть ниже груди, было очень неуютно.

— Так вот, мой юный друг, возвращаясь к твоей затее, — проговорил капитан, глядя на снующих внизу сервиторов, — транспортный ангар — скверный вариант. Он слишком хорошо подходит для того, чтобы сбежать, и потому охраняется куда лучше, чем кажется. Будь там, где враг не ожидает тебя увидеть.

— Я вовсе не собирался… сбегать, — ответил юноша, и умолк, ожидая ответа. Слышит ли капитан его мысли, и может ли он поймать его на лжи?

— Вот как? — с непонятной интонацией усмехнулся капитан Тунэ, и, повернувшись, насмешливо поинтересовался:

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь, в самый разгар тренировок?

— Мы… отрабатывали маршруты скрытного прохождения участка. Я попытался найти обходной путь и заблудился. Нас почти не выпускают наверх, и я не сразу смог сориентироваться. Здесь все совсем не так, как я привык, — добавил Кайваан, чувствуя, что на этот раз говорит абсолютную правду.

— Что ж, полагаю, возвращаться на тренировку нет никакого смысла, она скоро закончится, если только я верно помню ваше расписание, — капитан раздумчиво потер подбородок. — Выходит, что ты ничем не занят, а оставлять тебя бродить по Шпилю без присмотра было бы неправильно. Меня ждут мои обязанности, и, сказать по правде, мне не помешали бы лишние руки. Ты поможешь мне, Кайваан?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул тот в ответ — спорить с капитаном не было никакого смысла.

— Хорошо. Идем, — Тунэ махнул рукой, и первым направился прочь по галерее. Он не спешил, но Кайваан все равно был вынужден едва не перейти на бег, чтобы подстроиться под широкие шаги капитана.

 

Они поднялись достаточно высоко — на этих уровнях Кайваан еще не бывал, но оглядеться по сторонам или выглянуть в узкие, вытянутые окна не мог, едва успевая за шагающим по коридору капитаном. Всю дорогу Тунэ молчал, предоставляя своему невольному помощнику самому догадываться о том, куда они идут.

Когда они свернули в узкий, сумрачный коридор, юноша невольно напрягся. Он не знал, куда они направляются, и был вынужден полностью полагаться на своего молчаливого провожатого — и вполне могло статься так, что в конце их пути их ждали те, кто научил бы строптивого неофита подчиняться новым хозяевам. Поэтому, когда они добрались до простых, но широких дверей, Кайваан был почти уверен, что за ними его ждет ловушка.

Двери с тихим шелестом разъехались, пропуская их в просторный зал, показавшийся слишком светлым после сумрачных коридоров.

Здесь было множество окон, пропускавших свет, а из широкого проема тянуло свежим воздухом — похоже, тот вел на балкон.

А еще здесь были птицы. Проклятые птицы. Множество черных птиц, с шелестом перескакивающих по балкам, перебирающих блестящие перья, сидящих на присадах. Какие-то из птиц были увешаны аугментикой, и их можно было обнаружить по светящимся алым глазам, смотрящим откуда-то сверху, а какие-то были вовсе без нее, едва различимые под потолком.

Кайваан оглянулся. Птицы сосредоточили свое внимание на пришельцах, но вниз рискнула слететь всего одна. Большая черная тварь, раскрыв огромные крылья, спикировала вниз, усаживаясь на подставленную руку капитана Тунэ. Металлическая лапа светлым пятном выбивалась на синевато-черном фоне ее перьев. Устроившись на руке поудобнее, птица растопырила крылья и, открыв клюв, странно защелкала.

— Здравствуй, дружище, — Тунэ почесал бородку под мощным клювом. — Ты, как я вижу, голоден?

Птица встряхнулась и снова защелкала.

— Их так много здесь, — проговорил Кайваан, оглядываясь.

— Здесь их дом, — откликнулся капитан, усаживая птицу на свободную присаду. — Они знают, что сейчас время трапезы, поэтому слетелись сюда почти все.

«Время трапезы»?

Кайваан настороженно оглянулся. Птицы смотрели на него с балок и жердочек — точно так же, как смотрела та тварь в уборной, как будто дожидаясь команды.

«Мне нужна твоя помощь», сказал капитан Тунэ.

Чем он собрался их кормить, тьма его раздери?

— Проходи, не бойся, — капитан приглашающе махнул рукой, и направился куда вглубь залы.

Кайваан сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперед. Птицы следили за каждым его шагом, кто-то в нетерпении перепрыгивал с балки на балку, нервно встряхивался, переминаясь с лапы на лапу.

Они были ощутимо голодны, и стоящего перед ними юноши должно было хватить на всех.

Погремев чем-то в глубине зала, капитан извлек большой контейнер и пару ножей.

— Подойди сюда, Кайво, — позвал он. Кайваан, нахмурившись, подошел ближе. Тунэ открыл контейнер — из-под крышки пахнуло холодком, — и вытащил оттуда несколько розоватых кусков мяса. Птицы заволновались, закопошились, зашелестели, послышалось нетерпеливое карканье.

— Бери нож и режь на куски поменьше, — велел капитан, и, забрав второй нож, принялся ловко нарезать один из кусков. Вдвоем они споро настрогали мясо на куски, и капитан, стряхнув их на большой поднос, вручил его юноше.

— Время раздавать угощение. Не позволяй им отнимать друг у друга еду, и смотри, чтобы они не переедали.

Кайваан взял поднос, и, перехватив его одной рукой поудобнее, подошел к присадам, где сидели птицы. Те тут же потянулись к подносу, захлопав крыльями. Отпихнув пару самых нахальных клювов, юноша принялся набирать мясо в горсть, выдавая каждому его пайку. Птицы хватали и заглатывали куски, иногда чувствительно попадая клювами по пальцам. Пока они ели, Кайваан рассматривал их. У них были умные — даже, пожалуй, чересчур умные, — черно-сизые глаза, и красиво блестящие черно-синие перья. Большие — больше пальца в длину, — клювы чуть загибались книзу, жадно склевывая предложенную пищу.

Птицы толклись около Кайваана, но потом часть из них поспешила прочь, и, обернувшись, он обнаружил, что капитан успел нарезать мяса на второй поднос. Птицы окружили его, требуя угощения, норовили забраться на руки и усесться на плечи. Тунэ привычными движениями отгонял их, не позволяя им лишних вольностей.

Увлеченный эти зрелищем, Кайваан не уследил, когда сбоку метнулась огромная черная тень. По лицу мазнули черные перья, в плечо болезненно вцепились массивные когти, расцарапав кожу сквозь тунику. Кайваан рефлекторно вскинул руку, нанося чувствительный удар локтем куда-то в гущу перьев. Птица с негодующим карканьем шарахнулась прочь, прохлопав крыльями по полу, отбежала к дальним присадам, и, вспрыгнув на одну из них, нахохлилась, демонстративно перебирая перья.

— Я… — Кайваан судорожно перехватил едва не выскользнувший поднос и растерянно обернулся к капитану.

— Расплата за нетерпение, — ровно ответил тот. — Лобовая атака не всегда ведет к победе.

Кайваан бросил короткий взгляд на обиженно нахохлившуюся птицу, и продолжил скармливать ее товаркам остатки мяса. Закончив с ними, юноша подошел к сидящей в стороне птице и предложил ей оставшийся кусочек. Та смерила его совсем по-человечески презрительным взглядом и отвернулась.

— Как хочешь, — Кайваан пожал плечами, и сунул кусочек первому попавшемуся клюву, оказавшемуся ближе всех. Кусочек тут же забрали.

Отнеся поднос на место, Кайваан неловко вытер пальцы о штаны, и оглянулся. Наевшиеся птицы потеряли к пришедшим всякий интерес, и теперь одна за другой перепархивали по балкам, вылетая в проем. Оставшиеся оглядывались по сторонам, ожидая, не перепадет ли им еще кусочек.

— Вы позволите задать вопрос, сэр? — спросил Кайваан, когда капитан вернулся к столу и принялся нарезать следующий кусок.

— Я слушаю тебя, Кайво.

— А разве… — юноша бросил раздумчивый взгляд на птиц. — Разве у вас нет сервиторов, чтобы кормить этих… птиц? Или они умеют отличать их от людей?

— Вороны прекрасно распознают своих и чужих, если ты об этом, — Тунэ улыбнулся уголком рта, строгая мясо. — Поэтому не возьмут еды из чужих рук, если в Шпиль прибудет чужак.

— Но они ели из моей руки.

— Ты пришел со мной, а меня они хорошо знают. Как я уже говорил, я — Мастер Ритуалов, и кормление местных воронов входит в круг моих обязанностей.

Кайваан снова оглянулся на птиц, сидящих над его головой. Выходит, они нужны для ритуалов? Или все-таки для слежки за теми, кто находится в Шпиле?

Юноша раздумчиво обернулся на нарезающего мясо капитана. Тунэ работает с ними, а значит, может рассказать об их повадках — и тем самым, научит, как избежать ненужных встреч с ними. А значит, Кайваан сможет сбежать отсюда.

— И для каких ритуалов они нужны? — спросил юноша.

— Ни для каких, — усмехнувшись, ответил капитан, и указал ножом на контейнер в углу. — Будь добр, набери им воды в поилку.

Кайваан кивнул, и, подойдя ближе, оглядел металлический ящик, обнаружив нужный кран. Несколько птиц слетелись к поилке, устраиваясь на бортах, склоняясь вниз, пытаясь дотянуться до воды. Некоторые тянулись клювом к струе, и, намачивая под ней клюв, забавно отряхивались.

— Вороны в Шпиле — всего лишь дань традиции, — продолжил Туне, стряхивая мясо на поднос. — Мы же _Гвардия Ворона_ , как-никак, — со смешком добавил он, — а живые вороны создают дополнительный антураж и производят нужное впечатление на наших гостей. Поэтому я, как ответственный за традиции, присматриваю за ними.

— Мастер Ритуалов — это что-то вроде капеллана? — Кайваан выключил воду и отошел от поилки, глядя, как слетевшиеся птицы макают в нее клюв.

— Наоборот. Капелланы поддерживают в сердцах братьев свет веры и ведут орден вперед, в будущее, в то время как Мастера Ритуалов хранят память о прошлом. Ведь чтобы знать, куда идти, нужно определить стартовую точку, верно? — Туне забрал поднос, и подошел к присадам, раздавая мясо оставшимся воронам. — Любому вектору движения нужна точка отсчета. В противном случае движение становится хаотичным и может замкнуться в круг.

Кайваан раздумчиво хмыкнул, глядя на капитана. В словах Тунэ было рациональное зерно. Кайваан ничего не знал о Гвардии Ворона, кроме того, что успел услышать от капелланов, и по-прежнему судил их с точки зрения мальчишки, выросшего в трущобах Каорны — и в этом была его ошибка. Он не сможет научиться обходить их ловушки, пока не поймет, как они мыслят.

Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос — но тут из угла раздался странный скрипучий писк. Кайваан машинально поднял глаза в поисках вентиляционных решеток — схожие звуки издавали грызуны, обитавшие в сточных трубах. Вспомнив, где находится, юноша растерянно осмотрелся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что могло так пищать здесь, в Шпиле. Капитан Тунэ же, похоже, сразу определил источник звука.

— Вон там, — кивнул он. — Посмотри, что случилось, Кайво. У меня заняты руки.

Юноша подошел к указанному углу, обнаружив там еще один металлический стол, заставленный деревянными ящиками. В одном из них, в куче сушеной травы и какого-то мусора, копошилось мерзкое сероватое существо. Кайваан шагнул ближе, рассматривая его, и оно, услышав его шаги, заверещало громче, широко разевая розовый рот.

Изо рта оно преимущественно и состояло — а еще из парочки длинных, тонких ног, в которых оно отчаянно путалось, переваливаясь с боку на бок. Несуразные ножки больше мешали, и силящееся встать существо кричало, словно зовя на помощь. Огромный уродливый клюв открывался так широко, что, казалось, существо можно было просмотреть насквозь. Оно то вытягивало шейку, покрытую сероватой пупырчатой кожицей, то втягивало голову в брюшко так, словно шеи у него не было вовсе — и тогда становились видны два глупых глаза, оголтело выпучившихся на окружающий мир. Серо-розовое брюшко, из которого росли огромный рот и длинные ножки, было покрыто серовато-белыми иголками.

— Что это за дерьмо? — невольно вырвалось у Кайваана. Существо негодующе заверещало, засучив ножками, и шире раззявило розовую пасть.

— Это ворон, Кайво, — ответил Тунэ, посмеиваясь. — Это такой же ворон.

— Ворон? — юноша с сомнением перевел взгляд с мерзкой твари на сидящих вокруг птиц и обратно.

— Пусть его внешность тебя не обманывает — ему всего две стандартных недели от роду. Еще через пару недель он станет таким же, как и они.

Кайваан наклонился, рассматривая вопящее существо. Не удержавшись, он протянул палец в раззявленный клюв, и существо зашлось бульканьем, пытаясь проглотить его целиком. Это выглядело настолько смешно, что юноша невольно улыбнулся.

— Кажется, он голоден.

— Так накорми его, а не давай ложных надежд.

Еда для несуразного существа выглядела соответственно — в выданной капитаном чашке плескалось что-то, больше всего напоминавшее содержимое чьего-то желудка. Кайваан всерьез заподозрил, что эту мерзость уже кто-то ел. Существо же накинулось на странную смесь с завидным аппетитом, разевая рот еще шире, и требуя ложку за ложкой.

— С трудом верится, что из этой… штуки получаются такие птицы, — проговорил Кайваан, размешивая остатки отвратительной пищи.

— Ему предстоит достаточно долгий и трудный путь, и ему многому придется научиться, прежде чем он станет таким же, как они, — Тунэ убрал поднос, и, подойдя ближе, скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за процессом кормежки. — Но рано или поздно он сравняется с ними. Возглавит ли он стаю, или затеряется в ней — сложно сказать. Но он определенно станет чем-то большим, чем просто клюв с ножками, — добавил он, помолчав.

Существо, видимо, наконец-то наелось — оно перестало орать, и, втянув ноги и голову, свернулось на своей лежанке, закрывая выпученные глаза. Кайваан осторожно потрогал пальцем колючки, торчащие из сероватого тельца, и существо пошевелилось, расправляя торчащие из спины лысоватые отростки.

Несмотря на все слова Тунэ, Кайваану с трудом верилось, что из этой лысой мерзости получится ворон. Может быть, Гвардейцы Ворона чем-то кормят их или облучают?

— Капитан, — позвал Кайваан, поднимая глаза, — вы позволите мне… помогать вам время от времени? Я хочу посмотреть, как будет расти этот… — он замялся, подбирая подходящее слово, — …ворон.

Тунэ смерил его насмешливым взглядом и посмотрел на корявое существо в ящике.

— Как пожелаешь, Кайво.

 

Они успели пройти почти весь коридор, добравшись до самой лифтовой площадки. Капитан Тунэ уже протянул было руку к поблескивающей в сумраке панели, когда резкий голос, раздавшийся от одного из проемов, заставил их с Кайвааном замереть и обернуться.

— Вот ты где, маленький паршивец! — показавшийся из проема боевой брат был очень молод, очень некрасив и очень, очень недоволен. — Сержанты Десятой роты уже подумывали о том, чтобы запустить дрона в вентиляционные шахты!

Кайваан невольно подобрался, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не шагнуть ближе к капитану.

— Капитан Тунэ, — Гвардеец Ворона подошел ближе, приветствуя командира коротким поклоном, — этот неофит…

— … помогал мне кормить воронов в северной башне, — спокойно откликнулся капитан.

Гвардеец осекся, глядя на юношу. Кайваан спокойно выдержал его взгляд.

— Сэр, — начал было Гвардеец, оборачиваясь, — он удрал с тренировки, и…

— Не «удрал», а «был забран вышестоящим по званию», — невозмутимо поправил его капитан. — Мне понадобились лишние руки, а неофит Шрайк был первым, кто попался мне на глаза. Не беспокойся, Нарем, — он покровительственно похлопал молодого Гвардейца по плечу, — мальчик все это время был под присмотром.

— Вам… следовало предупредить брата-сержанта Орвиса, сэр.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Mea culpa, — кивнул капитан без тени раскаяния. — Передай сержанту мои искренние извинения, когда отведешь мальчика на нижние уровни. Кайваан, — повернулся он к юноше, — передаю тебя под ответственность брата Корвиде. Благодарю за помощь.

— _Ayenn,_ — Кайваан коротко поклонился, и капитан Тунэ, потрепав его напоследок по волосам, развернулся и зашагал прочь. Проводив его взглядом, Кайваан повернулся к брату Корвиде, сверлящему его ледяным взглядом.

— Сэр? — Кайваан вопросительно поднял брови.

— «Сэркать» будешь брату-сержанту Орвису, — отчеканил Корвиде, и, хлопнув по панели лифта, дождался, пока двери откроются. Ухватив юношу за ухо, он втащил его внутрь, и, зайдя следом, раздраженно шлепнул по кнопке на внутреннем щитке. Двери закрылись, и лифт плавно пошел вниз.

— С сержантом будешь объясняться сам, — проговорил Корвиде и умолк. Потирающий горящее ухо Кайваан фыркнул и отвернулся.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nobi - порода крупных псовых, разводимых на Киаваре. В основном используется в качестве охранников на складах, но также частенько покупается и аристократией для подчеркивания статуса и создания имиджа.


	3. INTERACTIO

Анестетики постепенно отпускали, и по руке постепенно разливалась ноющая боль. Пальцы все еще плохо слушались, почти не ощущая ни тепла, не шероховатости керамической плошки — Кайваан едва не выронил ее, когда попытался взять двумя руками. Пришлось неловко ухватить ее одной, слишком тяжелую, слишком горячую. Налитый в нее травяной настой обжигал язык, а пары отдавались куда-то в нос.

Кайваан не привык к таким вещам, хотя слышал, что из заваренных в горячей воде растений получаются самые разные напитки. В Каорне в горячей воде заваривали некоторые виды плесени — и получающиеся настои чаще всего оказывали весьма неприятный эффект.

Или же наоборот, слишком приятный. Настолько, что хотелось еще и еще — пока сознание не тонуло окончательно в зеленоватой жиже, плещущейся на донышке металлической миски.

Травяной настой, который разливал по плошкам Тунэ, предпочитая дополнять таким образом их беседы, никакого специфического эффекта не оказывал, разве что настраивал на благодушный лад, но что было тому причиной — тепло и приятный вкус, или же содержащиеся в завариваемых травах вещества, — Кайваан не знал.

Он осторожничал сначала — во время первой беседы он не притронулся к плошке, несмотря на предложение капитана, и тот не стал настаивать. Он ждал, что растворенные в миске травы сделают его более сговорчивым, позволят запудрить ему мозги, но потом все же рискнул попробовать.

Его опасения не оправдались — настой в чашке не вогнал его в сон и не превратил в безвольную куклу. Это всего лишь была такая же дань традициям — шероховатые глиняные плошки, теплый травяной настой, сладости, названия которых Кайваан никогда не слышал. К сладкому он не привык, и, попробовав предлагаемое угощение, счел, что не так уж много и потерял — такое количество сахара показалось ему избыточным. А вот несладкий травяной настой приходился кстати, прекрасно утоляя жажду после тренировок.

Сегодня на очередную беседу Кайваан опоздал, вынужденный пропустить привычную кормежку птиц — полученная на тренировке травма заставила его надолго задержаться в апотекарионе. Удар тренировочного ножа пришелся по тыльной стороне ладони, едва не лишив юношу пальцев, и брат Рови Скраундер, старший апотекарий Десятой роты, лично взялся зашивать рассеченную плоть. От анестетиков рука онемела до самого локтя, и было странно видеть манипуляции апотекария, но при этом не ощущать ни единого прикосновения. Кайваан лежал на койке, изредка прикрывая глаза — операционная то и дело начинала покачиваться, то ли из-за лекарств, то ли из-за отпускающего адреналина, — и слушал, как Скраундер пререкается с сержантом-инструктором. Колючки, слетающие с языка Скраундера, одна за другой вонзались в профессионализм сержанта. Соглашаться с ним Кайваану не хотелось, — все-таки в его травме в первую очередь была его собственная вина, — но он слишком устал, чтобы возражать.

К тому моменту, когда Кайваан добрался до покоев капитана Тунэ, анестетики начали отпускать, и к руке снова начала возвращаться чувствительность, а следом и ноющая боль, то и дело отдающаяся куда-то в локоть. Кайваан разминал пальцы, сжимая и разжимая кулак, и раздумывал, сколько времени займет восстановление.

— Ты расстроен, Кайво, — негромко заметил капитан, отхлебывая из своей плошки ароматный настой.

— Рука болит, — юноша тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с лица отросшую челку.

— Твоя душевная боль куда сильнее физической, — Тунэ покачал головой, и, отставив чашку, устроился в кресле поудобнее, обхватывая руками колено. Кайваан раздумчиво посмотрел в плошку, глядя на свое отражение в мутной поверхности.

— Я чувствую, что топчусь на месте, сэр, — помолчав, сказал он. — У нас каждый день проходят достаточно интенсивные тренировки. За время, которое я провел здесь, я должен был научиться многому. Но вместо этого мои показатели все хуже и хуже. Как будто… — он осекся, глядя на собственные пальцы, и снова сжал и разжал их, — … мое тело стало мне чужим. Это… из-за того, что со мной делают? — спросил он, поднимая глаза на капитана.

— Нет, — покачал головой Тунэ. — До того, как начнутся преобразования, которые изменят твое тело, еще слишком далеко. Дело не в том, что с тобой делают. А в том, как ты к этому относишься.

— Как можно относиться к тому, что тебя посадили в клетку? — вскинулся юноша, и поставил плошку на стол. Та стукнула о каменную столешницу чуть громче, чем следовало бы, и настой в ней раздраженно заплескался. Кайваан виновато нахмурился, но тут же снова поднял глаза.

— Ты сам посадил себя в клетку, Кайво, — ответил капитан. — Ограничения твоих перемещений, жесткий распорядок дня, непривычные тебе занятия — это не те неудобства, которые связывают тебе крылья. Это всего лишь временный физический дискомфорт, потому что тебя забрали из привычной тебе среды. Клетка, которая не дает тебе взлететь — это в первую очередь твои страхи.

— Я ничего не боюсь, — помотал головой юноша.

— Все чего-нибудь боятся. Смерти, боли, увечья. Одиночества. Это естественно.

— Даже для десантников?

— Даже для десантников.

— Капелланы говорят, что настоящий космический десантник не испытывает страха.

— А что они должны тебе сказать? Что ты не станешь бессмертным, что тебя всего лишь будет сложнее убить? Что на место одних страхов придут другие? Мы не боимся высоты, не боимся боли, не боимся старости, болезней и увечий — всех тех вещей, что боятся смертные, — но мы боимся других вещей. Опозорить орден. Потерять тех, кто стал нам близок. И я уверяю тебя, Кайваан — смерти боятся все. Даже космический десант. Мы куда более человечны, чем кажется. Бог-Император создавал Империум для людей — и астартес, будучи сверхлюдьми, все равно остаются людьми. Мы смеемся и горюем, мы боимся, мы любим. Но об этом не следует знать тем, на чьей защите мы стоим. Вера — самое сильное оружие, и тот, кто верит, способен на многое. Сила духа способна защитить от порождений варпа куда лучше, чем любая мантра или татуировка. Впрочем, — Тунэ усмехнулся, — сказать по правде, вера и болтер защищают куда лучше, чем просто вера.

Кайваан невольно усмехнулся в ответ.

— Для веры же человеку нужна уверенность, — продолжил капитан. — У него не должно быть сомнений в объекте веры. Поэтому для смертных мы должны оставаться полубогами, не ведающими страха и слабости. В сущности, это такая же церемониальная шелуха, как символика орденов, ритуалы приветствий, и живые вороны, кружащие над Шпилем. Для этого и нужны мы — Мастера Ритуалов. Мы следим, чтобы братья понимали, что и зачем они делают, и для чего нужен тот или иной обряд, а не бездумно повторяли некий набор действий, потому что так принято.

Кайваан взял в руки плошку, отметив, что ноющие пальцы начали ощущать тепло ее шероховатых боков. Теперь ноющая боль словно стекала от самого локтя ко шву, концентрируясь в одном месте. Юноша отставил плошку и снова принялся сжимать и разжимать пальцы.

— Чего ты боишься, Кайво? — спросил капитан, и Кайваан поднял глаза.

— Я ничего не боюсь, капитан.

— Твое сопротивление говорит об обратном. Ты протестуешь против того, что не можешь и не хочешь принять, потому что то, что ждет тебя впереди, пугает тебя. Оно пугает тебя настолько, что ты убегаешь, как привык убегать в своих трущобах, встретив более сильного противника. Ты не хочешь становиться Гвардейцем Ворона — потому что полагаешь, что перестанешь быть Кайвааном Шрайком, верно?

Юноша открыл было рот, чтобы возразить — и неожиданно для самого себя понял, что у него нет ни одного аргумента.

— Тебе нечего возразить, но ты из чистого упрямства собрался это сделать, — Тунэ мягко улыбнулся, чуть склонив набок голову. — Потому что привык отрицать все, что тебя окружает. Ты не заводишь знакомств с другими неофитами, сторонишься братьев, споришь с наставниками, нарушаешь распорядок — иными словами, делаешь все, чтобы оттолкнуть окружающий тебя мир. В этом и кроется причина, мешающая тебе двигаться вперед. И твоя сегодняшняя травма — лишнее тому подтверждение. Ты зажимаешься, чтобы по максимуму избегать контакта, чтобы выдерживать дистанцию, ты теряешь концентрацию, и половина твоих сил уходит на уклонение. Ты закрываешься в себе и перестаешь чувствовать своего противника, перестаешь анализировать его поведение и оказываешься не готов к его действиям. Только и всего.

Кайваан нахмурился, поджимая губы. Капитан Тунэ слишком легко читал его. Было ли это заслугой его собственной проницательности — или же это Кайваан оказался настолько предсказуем?

— Перестань считать окружающий тебя мир своим врагом, Кайво, — негромко проговорил капитан. — Избавься от стен, которые ты выстроил, начни взаимодействовать с ним — и ты сразу увидишь, сколько у него слабостей и как обратить их себе на пользу.

Кайваан поднял глаза на капитана, но потом снова отвел взгляд.

— Сэр, я понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — начал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровнее. — но боюсь, что это будет не так-то просто. Я всю свою жизнь провел там, где весь мир был моим врагом. Это в моей крови.

— Вот в этом и заключается самая большая разница, Кайво, и это то, что ты должен осознать, чтобы начать двигаться вперед: теперь твоя жизнь стала совсем другой. Мы — не враги.

Поднявшись на ноги, Тунэ обошел кресло, в котором устроился юноша. Несмотря на свои габариты, двигался он быстро и бесшумно — и Кайваан, не успев обернуться, вздрогнул, когда на его плечи легли большие, сильные и теплые ладони. Они осторожно огладили плечи, разминая, расслабляя зажатые мышцы.

— Я не враг тебе, Кайво, — тихо проговорил капитан, касаясь большими пальцами ключиц, выглядывающих из выреза туники. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Кайваан прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая и медленно выдыхая. Многолетняя выучка не давала расслабиться — враг был слишком близко, он был сильнее, быстрее, и его крупные, сильные руки легко могли свернуть шею или переломать кости. Он двигался бесшумно, и, закрывая глаза, юноша лишал себя последней возможности отразить возможное нападение вовремя.

Да и что он смог бы противопоставить крупному, быстрому и сверхсильному существу?

Он привык быть сильным. Он привык быть хищником, а не добычей, и все его существо противилось тому, чтобы подчиняться.

Он не собирался быть слабым. Он не нуждался в защите.

Он снова глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться, расправить сжатые плечи.

Теплые и сильные руки могли убить. Но вместо этого гладили, и их тепло отгоняло ноющую боль, растворяло напряжение и усталость после тренировок.

По-прежнему стараясь не делать резких движений, Кайваан поднял раненую руку, осторожно касаясь чужой руки подушечками пальцев. Он ощутил тепло — чувствительность уже совсем почти вернулась. Большие и теплые пальцы тихонько взяли его за руку, бережно сжимая.

— Я не могу расслабиться, — тихо проговорил юноша, помолчав.

— Старые привычки подобны вековым деревьям, Кайво. Можно за один день срубить ствол, и еще месяц выкорчевывать корни, — теплые пальцы погладили раненую руку, казавшуюся слишком маленькой по сравнению с ними. — Но любой, даже самый долгий путь начинается с маленького шага. И сегодня твой путь стал на один шаг короче.


	4. INVISIBILITAS

Ветер заставлял верхушки деревьев качаться, и сухие ветки шелестели, задевая друг об друга. Стук и шелест вынуждал Кайваана то и дело поднимать голову и озираться, но, с другой стороны, скрывал шелест его собственных шагов, а порывистый ветер относил в сторону его запах.

Пока что все играло ему на руку.

Осторожно ступая, он шагал вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам, сжимая в руке встреченные им ягоды и орехи. С орехами пришлось повозиться, стуча по ним камнем, чтобы добраться до аппетитной сердцевинки, прячущейся в плотной броне. Шишки, напротив, легко рассыпались после двух-трех ударов, и спустя час кропотливой работы юноша располагал целой горстью зерен и орехов.

Этого должно было хватить.

Ветер стих, и чуткий слух Кайваана уловил шорох. Юноша поднял голову, рассматривая маленькое существо, снующее по верхним веткам. Существо замерло, топорща огромные уши, внимательно глядя на пришельца.

— Ты-то мне и нужен, приятель, — негромко проговорил Кайваан, и, оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках других желающих дармового угощения, ссыпал орехи и ягоды поближе к дереву. Нарочито громко шурша, он отошел подальше, скрываясь за деревьями.

Сидящая на дереве белка проводила его взглядом, поводя ушами в разные стороны, не торопясь спускаться на землю.

Впрочем, Кайваан тоже никуда не спешил. До заката еще было достаточно времени — солнце, просвечивающее через хмурые серые тучи, еще только-только поднялось над деревьями.

Белка дергала ушами, то оглядываясь по сторонам, то глядя вниз, на ждущие ее орехи. Голод и страх боролись в ее маленькой голове, и она то бросалась по стволу вниз, то, спохватившись, снова поднималась наверх. Кайваан наблюдал за ее метаниями, неслышной тенью замерев среди деревьев.

Наконец, голод пересилил, и белка, спустившись на землю, в три скачка подбежала к орехам. Очищенные, они не требовали много времени на поедание, и белка не стала хватать их по одному и убегать в укромное место. Удобно устроившись, она принялась грызть их один за другим.

Кайваан улыбнулся уголком рта.

На это он и рассчитывал.

Неслышно ступая, он проскользнул за деревьями, подбираясь все ближе и ближе — и одним хищным прыжком бросился вперед. Белка метнулась прочь, выронив орех, но распластавшийся на земле юноша сумел вытянуть руку и прижать к земле кончик хвоста. Он крепко сжал его в пальцах, перехватывая поудобнее, и поднял белку над землей. Тварь изогнулась немыслимым образом, впившись острыми зубами в его руку. Кайваан выругался, едва не разжав пальцы, и свободной рукой сдавил тонкую беличью шею. Зверек обмяк, разжал зубы и отцепился. Переложив белку из руки в руку, Кайваан облизнул кровоточащую ранку. Стащив тунику, юноша завернул в нее белку, удостоверился, что та не выберется в ближайшее время, и ловко вскарабкался на одно из деревьев. Зудящий в воздухе гнус тут же заинтересовался таким количеством обнаженной кожи, и Кайваан, рискуя сорваться, то и дело дергал то плечом, то рукой, то встряхивал волосами, отгоняя назойливых кровососов.

Приметив кружащие над деревьями тени, юноша усмехнулся самому себе и слез с дерева. Развернув тунику, он проверил, как себя чувствует белка — зверек уже ожил и теперь копошился в куске черной ткани в поисках выхода.

— Ну что ж, приятель, — Кайваан поднял импровизированный мешок повыше, глядя, как тот шевелится, — теперь начнется настоящая охота.

Перехватив мешок поудобнее, он зашагал дальше в лес.

 

Небо совсем нахмурилось — теплые пары от города-улья Нгаривы, доносимые сюда ветрами, перемешивались с испарениями от реки, собираясь в грузные кучевые облака. Предгорья Диаготанского хребта тонули в тумане, и транспортный шаттл, доставивший полтора десятка неофитов на тренировочную базу фи-альфа-четырнадцать, большую часть времени летел сквозь облака в условиях нулевой видимости. Рассматривая белесую кашу за бронированным стеклом иллюминатора, Кайваан пытался понять, что он чувствует, возвращаясь на Киавар.

Долгие месяцы он искал способ вернуться — и теперь Гвардейцы Ворона сами привезли его сюда, словно предоставляя тот шанс, которого он так долго ждал.

Из четырех десятков неофитов, которых одновременно с Кайвааном привезли на Освобождение с Киавара, за эти месяцы осталось только восемнадцать. Восемнадцать мальчишек, прошедших жесткий отбор, не сломавшихся на изнурительных тренировках, выдержавших все процедуры и испытания.

Оставался еще один тест, последний перед тем, как начнется настоящий процесс трансформации, и первый шанс для них всех попробовать себя в роли Гвардейца Ворона.

Это был вызов — вызов их умственным и физическим способностям, проверка их талантов, экзамен, завершавший первую ступень их обучения.

После разговоров с капитаном Тунэ, познакомившим своего ученика со смыслом многих ритуалов, принятых в Гвардии Ворона, этот обряд уже не казался Кайваану таким уж бессмысленным. Охота, которая ему предстояла, была отличной возможностью проверить свои способности, понять, чему он научился за все это время, и какие ошибки он все еще допускает.

Сможет ли он сбежать или нет — приобретенные за месяцы тренировок навыки и знания в любом случае останутся с ним.

Что ж, неплохая компенсация за бессонные ночи, ломоту в суставах и регулярную тошноту.

Собрав неофитов на базе, старший капеллан Эртерис коротко проинструктировал их о процессе охоты, затем их тщательно обыскали, отобрав все, что могло сойти за оружие, и выпустили на широкую дорогу, ведущую вниз, в заросшие деревьями низины.

Здесь, в Нгаривской дельте, окруженной горами Диаготанского хребта, было теплее из-за испарений от заводов города-улья, пресыщенных различными веществами, в изобилии насыщающими почву. Испарения от реки перемешивались с парами заводов, облака никуда не уходили из-за отсутствия ветра, и проливались дождями прямо на месте. За десятки столетий сырая и теплая низина с вечно удобренной почвой покрылась растительностью.

Здесь воздух был чище, и пах мокрой землей, древесиной и речным илом.

Кайваан, выросший в провонявших химикатами трущобах Каорны и много месяцев дышавший только очищенным воздухом Освобождения, не сразу привык к сырому и влажному воздуху, наполненному совсем иными запахами.

Спустившись в низину, неофиты разошлись в стороны, и, оставшись один, Кайваан позволил себе побродить среди деревьев, касаясь руками шероховатых деревьев и влажной травы, слушая, как стрекочут в траве какие-то насекомые и шуршат на ветках мелкие птицы.

Он не знал такого Киавара, и с трудом соотносил окружающий его лес с теми грязными, сырыми тоннелями, в которых прошло его детство.

Сорвав какой-то мелкий синеватый цветок, юноша повертел его в руке, усмехаясь внезапно нахлынувшей сентиментальности, и направился глубже в заросли.

 

Над головой промелькнула тень, издав хорошо знакомый отрывистый звук. Откуда-то издали ей ответили таким же коротким и звонким карканьем.

Кайваан остановился, глядя вверх.

Вороны кружили над этим районом, не отлетая далеко — значит, либо привыкли охотиться в этом месте, либо где-то неподалеку есть гнездо, либо и то, и другое одновременно.

Выбравшись на прогалину, Кайваан огляделся по сторонам, зябко поводя плечами — ветер, треплющий верхушки деревьев, спускаясь вниз, превращался в неприятный, пробирающий до костей сквозняк, выстудивший раздетую спину. Кайваан отложил шевелящийся мешок, и, отыскав сухую, но крепкую ветку, как следует вкопал ее в землю посреди прогалины. Стащив с волос шнурок, стягивавший отросшие пряди в лохматый, неопрятный хвостик, Кайваан скептически повертел его в руке. Шнурок был слишком коротким, но все же это было лучше, чем ничего.

Осторожно вытащив белку из туники, Кайваан прижал ее ногой к земле, и, то и дело встряхивая головой, чтобы отбросить с лица отросшую челку, привязал шнурок к длинному хвосту. Убедившись, что тот держится крепко, он отнес белку к палке и вернулся за туникой. Та была основательно расцарапана мелкими коготками и резко воняла беличьей мочой. Тем лучше — это отобьет его собственный запах, а заодно отгонит и надоевший гнус.

Натянув тунику, Кайваан скрылся за деревом, убедившись, что его не видно сверху, и устроился поудобнее.

Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Минуты растянулись, лениво проползая одна за другой. Ветер шелестел в кронах деревьев, шуршала привязанная к палке белка. Она пыталась извернуться и дотянуться до шнурка, но ей это никак не удавалось. Где-то над головой раздавалось негромкое чириканье, порой ветер доносил откуда-то сверху знакомое карканье.

Кайваан ждал, вертя в руках палочку.

«Никогда не делай за противника его работу» — этому его научил еще Даго. Гвардейцы Ворона придерживались схожей тактики: позволь противнику самому прийти к тебе туда, где будет удобно нанести удар, отвлеки его внимание обманчивым чувством спокойствия, возможностью утолить жажду наживы, покажи ему ложную слабость, усыпляя его бдительность — и нанеси один точный, смертоносный удар в самое сердце, не тратя понапрасну силы.

За годы, проведенные в Каорне, Кайваан в достаточной степени овладел этим искусством — и сейчас оно снова пригодилось ему.

Помогая капитану Тунэ кормить птиц в Шпиле, Кайваан как следует изучил их повадки, однако и подумать не мог тогда, что эта наука понадобится ему при таких обстоятельствах. Поразмыслив, он пришел к выводу, что в этом есть свои плюсы — если он сможет сейчас одолеть одну птицу, то справиться с теми, что караулят его в Шпиле, будет проще.

Если только он вернется туда…

От предгорий, где располагалась тренировочная база, до города-улья Нгаривы было около двух часов полета. Пешком же смертному пареньку пришлось бы идти сутки, а то и двое, пересекая незнакомый ему лес и перебираясь через притоки реки. Риск был слишком велик — а в самой Нгариве, учитывая близость тренировочной базы, наверняка было полно капелланов Гвардии Ворона.

Кайваан не был уверен, что сумеет скрываться в лесу так же, как скрывался в Шпиле. Привыкший к вентиляционным тоннелям и сумрачным канализациям, трущобный мальчишка мало что знал о лесе. Его теоретических знаний было достаточно для успешной охоты — но для того, чтобы уйти от погони, их могло бы и не хватить.

И все же…

До Нгаривы было не так далеко. А еще у нее был собственный космопорт, и если бы только Кайваан смог добраться до нее…

Над головой раздалось карканье, захлопали огромные крылья, и Кайваан замер, отвлекаясь от ненужных размышлений. Он аккуратно выглянул из-за дерева.

Цель его охоты сидела на одном из соседних деревьев, демонстративно топчась на месте, перебирая клювом черные перья.

Стараясь не шуметь, Кайваан подобрался, принимая подходящую для прыжка позу.

Ворон посматривал на мечущуюся у палки наживку — белка, заметив крупного хищника, забилась активнее, пытаясь вырвать хвост из шнурка. Ворон осмотрелся по сторонам, и, потоптавшись еще, слетел вниз. Он что-то клюнул пару раз на земле, вальяжно прохаживаясь вокруг с таким видом, словно белка была последним, что его интересовало.

Кайваан чувствовал, как ноют напряженные мышцы.

Ворон посмотрел по сторонам, и бочком подобрался к белке.

Они бросились вперед одновременно — тяжелый вороний клюв нанес удар прямо в череп зверька, и в этот момент пальцы Кайваана намертво вцепились в вороний хвост.

Птица негодующе закричала, захлопав крыльями, и извернулась, вырываясь. Кайваан перехватил ее за крыло, пытаясь добраться до шеи. Он схватил клюв, больно ущипнувший его за ладонь, и птица заскребла когтями по его руке, расцарапывая ее в кровь.

Пальцы утонули в перьях — воронья шея была гораздо тоньше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Кайваан сжал ее, полупридушенный ворон булькнул и постепенно затих.

Кайваан перевернул свою добычу на живот, убирая когтистые лапы подальше. Расцарапанная рука горела огнем, царапины набрякли кровью, и рубиновые капли медленно сползали до самого запястья.

Черно-сизые глаза невидяще смотрели на юношу, то закрываясь голубоватыми веками, то открываясь снова.

Кайваан накрыл ворона ладонью, ероша пушистые перья на загривке.

Он мог бы отпустить его сейчас — несколько поломанных перьев не помешали бы ворону улететь отсюда. Он мог бы отпустить его, провалить испытание и доказать Гвардии Ворона, что они зря забрали его.

Черно-синие перья блестели под пальцами, а под ними, отдаваясь в пальцы, колотилось сердце.

Мерзкое серовато-розовое существо с огромным ртом превратилось в такого же ворона совсем недавно. На смену желтоватым пенькам пришли черно-синие перья, вечно раззявленная розовая пасть превратилась в мощный черный клюв, ловко забирающий кусочки мяса, лежащие на ладони.

У них не было имен, только номера на кольцах, которые надевались им на лапы по мере их взросления — и все же Кайваан узнавал своего подопечного, когда приносил еду. Тот тоже узнавал своего кормильца, слетал на плечо и устраивался на нем, бережно перебирая клювом белесые волосы юноши.

Капитан Тунэ не лгал — длинноногое недоразумение и впрямь превратилось в красивую черную птицу.

Кайваан погладил пальцем длинный черный клюв своей добычи, и оглянулся на деревья.

До Нгаривы, до вожделенной свободы, было совсем недалеко.

Кайваан повернулся, глядя на зашевелившуюся в его руке птицу, и, ухватив за клюв, одним ловким движением свернул ворону шею.


	5. NAVITAS

Чем ближе становилась точка высадки, тем плотнее сгущались тучи. Ливень, бушующий снаружи, облизывал «Теневой ястреб», словно слепой, пытающийся наощупь определить незнакомый предмет. Молнии сверкали одна за другой, то совсем поодаль, то перед самым носом у «ястреба», и тогда последующие раскаты грома заглушали гул двигателей.

После одной из вспышек, сверкнувших совсем рядом, истребитель тряхнуло. Кайваан машинально ухватился за одно из креплений, надежно удерживающих его на сидении, и коротко оглянулся на остальных.

Они летели в молчании — десяток скаутов Гвардии Ворона, возглавляемый сержантом Орвисом. Их отряд направлялся в самую глубь мира-улья Урлон-IV, раскинувшегося внизу. «Теневой ястреб» шел низко, ловко маневрируя между шпилями и антеннами.

Истребитель снова тряхнуло, и Кайваан прикрыл глаза, поглаживая пальцем гладкий вороний череп, висящий на шнурке у него на поясе. Дурацкая привычка, но, как ни странно, это помогало успокоиться.

За те несколько лет, что он провел в Вороньем Шпиле, он еще дважды спускался на Киавар, дважды возвращался в предгорья Диаготанского хребта — и к черепу, добытому им в тот день, когда он сделал свой выбор, добавилось еще два.

Кайваан помнил, как вернулся на базу, держа под мышкой еще теплую птицу, и помнил улыбку капеллана Кибриса Гаана, когда тот встретил его в коридоре. Чуть позже Кайваан получил череп своего ворона, отполированный почти до белизны — и обнаружил, что на шнурке вместе с черепом болтается «вороненок».

— Тебе не помешает немного удачи, Сейикеро, — сказал тогда Гаан, когда неофитов увозили обратно на Освобождение. — Всего остального у тебя достаточно.

За тем днем последовали два долгих года, насыщенные тренировками, уроками, и болезненными процедурами трансформации. За эти два года Кайваан ощутимо вытянулся в длину, и теперь ему не приходилось слишком сильно запрокидывать голову, разговаривая с капитаном Тунэ. Прогеноидные железы, вызревающие в его теле, повлекли за собой и внешние преобразования. Потемневшие брови и ресницы сильнее заострили его черты, а возраст добавил им благородной хищности. Из неприметной тоннельной крысы Кайваан превращался в птицу, ночного охотника, чьи когти были готовы вцепиться в горло любому противнику. Характер у него был под стать: никогда не искавший чужого общества, Кайваан так и не обзавелся друзьями, но заставил остальных скаутов — и даже некоторых сержантов, — считаться с ним. Некоторые, впрочем, за глаза переиначивали его хлесткое прозвище в « _seykaro_ »[1] — после вживления геносемени корни белесых волос Кайваана начали чернеть, и бойкий, резкий на язык парень и впрямь больше походил на сорочонка, чем на ворона.

Сам Кайваан на смешки за спиной не обращал внимания — мало кто рисковал повторить их в лицо, а к тому, о чем шелестят тени в углах, он уже давно перестал прислушиваться. 

В первый год его отделение лихорадило — один за другим неофиты ломались, не выдерживая преобразований, кто-то погибал во время боевых вылазок, и на их место приходили другие, пока, наконец, не остались только лучшие — и в последние полгода отделение сержанта Орвиса действовало постоянным составом.

Кайваан оглянулся по сторонам, рассматривая сидящих рядом товарищей. Скауты молчали, но поджатые губы, нахмуренные брови и отрешенные взгляды выдавали их напряжение.

Кайваан не мог бы сказать, что и сам абсолютно спокоен — и в то же время часть его, глядя на ощерившийся антеннами и вышками город-улей, горела почти охотничьим азартом. В узких тоннелях, темных переходах и хитрых сплетениях труб он чувствовал себя словно рыба в воде.

Когда-то мир-улей Урлон-IV ничем не отличался от сотен таких же ульев, разбросанных по всему Империуму. За тысячелетия своего существования города и заводы облепили его поверхность, прогрызлись в его недра, изрешетив ее сложными системами тоннелей, пронзили низко висящие облака высотными зданиями, щерящимися антеннами и вышками. Миллионы людей день за днем трудились на заводах, обслуживали механизмы, поддерживали работоспособность систем жизнеобеспечения, поколение за поколением сменяясь у станков. Кто-то скатывался вниз, в самые трущобы, провонявшие химикатами, кто-то выкарабкивался наверх, туда, где дым от заводов сменялся сырыми облаками, затягивающими вечно хмурое небо Урлона-IV.

Миллионы душ, миллионы разумов, словно миллионы клеток, составляли собой единый организм мира-улья — и, как часто это бывает, хватило одной порченной клетки, чтобы постепенно инфекция распространилась по всему организму. Когда и где зародилась эта гниль, установить не удалось, но к тому моменту, когда на Урлон прибыли Имперские войска, мир-улей уже превратился в мутанта, в полуразложившегося мертвеца, запертого в клетке собственной агонии.

Он называл себя Мортраксом Садистом — та порченная клетка, проклятая бацилла, ставшая отправной точкой для той гнили, которая захлестнула Урлон. Он забрал власть в свои руки, подминая под себя уровень за уровнем, город за городом, пока, наконец, чума, названная Культом Боли, не пожрала весь мир. Миллионы обитателей Урлона превратились в изувеченных, изуродованных мутантов, миллионы гибли на так называемых «фабриках плоти», чтобы переродиться в нечто новое, нечто чудовищное.

На Урлоне не осталось людей. Теперь это были либо жалкие, запуганные рабы, согласные терпеть любые пытки, лишь бы не превратиться в очередное чудовище — либо же чудовища, добровольно или нет, но принявшие свою судьбу, переродившиеся по воле Мортракса в тварей из ночных кошмаров.

О самом Мортраксе было известно немногое. Шептались, что он — демон, пришедший в этот мир из варпа, привлеченный страданиями тех, кто обитал на нижних уровнях. Шептались, что он — безумный исследователь, получивший доступ к запретным знаниям времен Темной эры. Шептались, что он — проклятый нелюдь, пришедший с других планет.

Шептались о разном, и скудные данные от разведывательных групп не могли ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть эти слухи.

Гвардия Ворона отправилась на Урлон вместе с подразделениями Астра Милитарум. Скверные погодные условия препятствовали проведению полноформатного штурма — тяжелой бронированной технике было трудно пробраться по узким проходам городов-ульев, а высадке с воздуха мешали затяжные дожди. Улицу за улицей подразделения Имперской Гвардии, атакующие Урлон-IV, отгрызали дорогой ценой — но их отчаянные атаки отвлекали на себя противника. Гвардейцы Ворона пользовались этим, чтобы незамеченными проникать в самое сердце мира-улья, нанося точные удары по стратегически важным объектам.

В задачу второго отделения Десятой роты, возглавляемого сержантом Орвисом, входил вывод из строя северной геотермальной электростанции, обеспечивающей энергией весь северо-восточный край города-улья Берксы. Когда-то Беркса была столицей Урлона, сосредоточием исследовательских центров, и именно здесь Мортракс Садист обустроил свои «фабрики», выпускавшие в мир порождения его чудовищного разума.

«Теневой ястреб» скользил сквозь облака, и порой из сероватой мутной дымки возникали черные силуэты вышек, остовы антенн и верхние шпили башен. Алые огни, сияющие сквозь дождливую хмарь, превращали их в мифических существ, провожающих истребитель светящимися глазами.

— До точки высадки осталось двадцать минут, — сообщил вокс голосом сержанта Орвиса, — готовность «бета».

Скауты оживились. Напряженное молчание сменилось шорохами, щелчками проверяемых креплений, тихим шепотом литаний, призванных умилостивить машинных духов оружия.

«Теневой ястреб» плавно пошел вниз, прорезая себе путь сквозь облака. Серая хмарь сменилась проливным дождем, озаряемым вспышками молний.

Вместо мутного серого моря внизу раскинулся черный, влажно блестящий город-улей Беркса. Здесь почти не горели огни, и город казался мертвым, но на горизонте можно было рассмотреть вспышки и зарево — подразделения Имперской Гвардии пробивались с юго-востока, оттягивая на себя отряды мутантов Мортракса.

«Ястреб» заложил вираж над крышами высотных зданий, обогнул шпиль и завис над одной из башен. Отстегнув крепления ремней, скауты один за другим направились к десантному люку, цепляя к поясам крепления тросов.

После короткой переклички сержант Орвис закрепил собственный трос, и, держась за верхний поручень, первым шагнул к люку. Спустя несколько секунд диоды предупреждающе моргнули, и люк с шипением открылся, запуская внутрь ветер и дождь.

— За мной, — коротко велел Орвис и первым начал спускаться вниз. Разбившись на пары, скауты последовали за командиром.

Тросы гудели от ветра, и спускающихся десантников ощутимо раскачивало. Касаясь ногами мокрой крыши, скауты один за другим отцепляли крепления тросов, и те тут же уползали наверх. Втянув последний трос, «ястреб» активировал двигатели, и, заложив вираж вокруг крыш, направился прочь, в дождливую серую хмарь.

Ливень хлестал по крыше, по маскировочным плащам, заставляя скаутов сильнее натягивать капюшоны. Заняв боевое построение, юные Гвардейцы Ворона слаженно взяли на прицел все возможные подходы к точке их высадки.

— Согласно данным разведки, ситуация в нашем секторе за последние несколько часов не изменилась, — проговорил Орвис, окидывая отделение взглядом. — Основные силы противника по-прежнему сосредоточены на юго-востоке, в двухстах километрах отсюда. Разведка с воздуха засекла несколько патрульных отрядов в этом районе, но они двигаются только по основным маршрутам — но это не означает, что мы можем позволить себе расслабиться. Расчетное время пути до нашей цели — сорок минут, без учета возможных форс-мажоров. В бой не лезть, наша задача — электростанция. Вопросы есть?

— Никак нет, сэр! — слаженно откликнулись скауты.

— Хорошо. В таком случае — вперед!

Перехватив поудобнее винтовки, скауты перестроились и скорым шагом направились за сержантом к краю крыши, на ходу отстегивая от ремней крепления тросов. Один за другим похожие на металлических пауков якоря вцеплялись всеми лапками в край крыши, и тросы с тихим шуршанием начинали покидать катушки.

Дождь стучал по плечам и капюшону, бронированные ботинки проскальзывали по мокрому металлу стен.

Кайваан зябко повел плечами, прыжок за прыжком спускаясь вместе с остальными в висящую между зданиями дымку. Здесь пахло сыростью, гнилью, затхлой землей, кисловатой химией — и свежей кровью.

Кайваан оглянулся по сторонам, раздумывая, откуда может так сильно пахнуть кровью — его тонкий, улучшений преобразованиями нюх улавливал запах так четко, словно его источник был где-то совсем рядом.

Но крови не оказалось ни на ботинках, ни на тросе, ни на плаще, да и хлещущий дождь уже давно смыл бы случайное пятно, если бы кто-то из скаутов испачкался.

Как будто… кровь просто была растворена в воздухе, вместе с водой и химическими испарениями.

Возможно, так оно и было.

Спустившись ниже, скауты достигли сероватого тумана, скрывающего нижние уровни Берксы, и один за другим нырнули в него следом за сержантом.

 

Внизу царили мутные, стылые сумерки. Порой где-то наверху сверкали молнии, растворяясь в висящих над головой облаках, и небо на несколько секунд становилось белее. Следом за вспышками глухо рокотал гром, и его отголоски путались, терялись в узких проходах между зданиями, и еще долго не могли выбраться оттуда, гулким эхом отзываясь где-то вдалеке.

Отряд скаутов неслышными тенями скользил за командиром тенистыми переулками Берксы. В дождливом полумраке, затопившем улицы, худощавые, завернутые в маскировочные плащи юнцы куда больше походили на очередных мутантов Мортракса. Линзы их магнокуляров, тускло поблескивающие из-под капюшонов, выглядели глазами ночных хищников.

За полчаса, прошедших со времени высадки, им не встретился ни один патруль — улицы Берксы были пустыми и тихими. Город словно вымер, окончательно проиграв пожравшей его скверне.

Оглядываясь по сторонам, Кайваан подумал, что будет с Берксой дальше, если объединенным войскам Империума удастся уничтожить Мортракса. Заселят ли ее снова, или предпочтут сравнять с землей пропитанное кровью и смертью место?

Над головой снова сверкнуло, на мгновение осветив сумрачные улицы ярким розоватым светом, и следом обрушился очередной раскат. Даже сквозь шум ливня он показался оглушительным. Прогрохотав над головой, он словно прошел дальше, откликаясь в переулках, закоулках и углах.

Его последние отголоски умолкли, и на смену грохоту снова пришел шелест падающей воды, стук крупных капель по пластику и металлу…

_Щелк._

Кайваан замедлил шаг, оглядываясь, переводя магнокуляры в тепловой режим.

_Щелк. Щелк. Щелк._

Металлические щелчки, едва различимые за шелестом дождя, не приближались, но и не удалялись, следуя параллельно группе скаутов.

_Щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк._

— Сэр, вы это слышите? — негромко позвал Кайваан, оглядываясь. Орвис остановился, делая знак остальной группе замереть и прислушаться.

Щелканье смолкло — то, что издавало эти звуки, остановилось тоже. В наступившей тишине снова было слышно лишь шелест дождя и стук капель по металлу. Где-то вдалеке сердито зарокотал гром.

Несколько долгих минут скауты не двигались с места, держа на прицелах возможные подступы противника. Сержант медленно оглядывался по сторонам, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку.

_Щелк._

Вот оно.

_Щелк-щелк-щелк._

Кайваан напряг слух, пытаясь понять, с какой стороны доносится щелканье.

_Щелк-щелк-щелк…_

_…Щелк. Щелк. Щелк-щелк-щелк…_

Кайваан оглянулся, понимая, что ему не показалось. У назойливого щелканья было два источника. И теперь они оба приближались.

— Их как минимум двое, — шепот сержанта пощекотал ухо через вокс. — Готовность «альфа». Продолжаем движение.

Он первым зашагал вперед, и скауты последовали за ним.

_Щелк._

_Щелк-щелк-щелк…_

Источник назойливого щелканья некоторое время продолжал двигаться параллельно, но затем ушел куда-то в сторону и постепенно исчез совсем.

Кайваан оглянулся по сторонам — его не покидало ощущение чужого взгляда, провожающего отряд, — и, чуть ускорив шаг, занял место за плечом сержанта Орвиса.

— Сэр, — негромко позвал он, — вы позволите задать вопрос?

Орвис молча поднял руку, жестом разрешая ему продолжать.

— Что может издавать такие звуки? — спросил юноша.

— Что угодно, — не задумываясь, ответил сержант. — особенно здесь, на Урлоне.

— Сэр, что из себя представляют патрули в этом секторе?

— Все отряды, которые смогла засечь первичная разведка, состояли из рабов и местных сил ополчения, — откликнулся Орвис. — Но это лишь те, кого удалось увидеть.

— Мы сможем запросить поддержку с воздуха? — Кайваан снова оглянулся по сторонам, глядя на балки и верхние этажи, — возможно, дроны разведки смогут выяснить, есть ли кто-то в этом районе.

— Я думал об этом, Шрайк, — ответил сержант. — Но к тому моменту, когда командование получит наш запрос, и группа поддержки сюда доберется, мы уже будем далеко отсюда.

Кайваан кивнул.

— Сэр, если позволите — нам все равно стоит сделать запрос. Разведгруппе стоит еще раз проверить район, в котором располагается станция, повторяя наш маршрут. Они опередят нас, и мы получим данные воздушной разведки и нашего текущего района, и нашей конечной точки.

— Это само собой разумеется, — Орвис позволил себе короткий смешок, — но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Кайво. Ты определенно далеко пойдешь.

Кайваан невесело усмехнулся в ответ, понимая, что и вправду предложил сержанту достаточно очевидный вариант — но все же, убедившись, что командир и сам рассматривал такой план, почувствовал себя увереннее.

Орвис негромко заговорил в вокс, передавая запрос по закрытому каналу, и, договорив, жестом велел отряду остановиться.

— Двухминутная задержка, — объявил он, — пока не придет подтверждение от разведывательного отряда. Боевая готовность «бета», держать построение.

Скауты слаженно развернулись по сторонам, вскидывая винтовки, снова беря на прицел все возможные направления.

Замерев, Кайваан медленно поводил винтовкой, рассматривая верхние этажи, щетинящиеся лестницами. С металлических конструкций капало, и капли с громким стуком падали вниз. Наверху снова зарокотало.

_Щелк._

_Щелк-щелк._

— Сэр… — негромко позвал один из скаутов, и его хриплый шепот пощекотал ухо сквозь бусину вокса.

— Слышу, — так же тихо ответил сержант.

_Щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк…_

Где-то наверху что-то лязгнуло, и Кайваан, подняв голову, успел увидеть мелькнувшую там тень, но не сумел рассмотреть ее как следует. В сиянии очередной вспышки промелькнули несколько голов и рук — во вражеском отряде было как минимум пять человек, быстро перемещавшихся по верхним лестницам.

Сверкнуло еще раз, и следом обрушился такой грохот, словно вместе с громом сверху рухнуло что-то еще — что-то огромное и тяжелое. Развернувшись к сержанту, Кайваан успел разглядеть за его плечом движение — и тут же, получив мощный толчок в грудь, отлетел прочь, падая на землю. Чувствительно ударившись бедром, он собрался было встать — и в этот момент линзы его магнокуляра залило чем-то темным и вязким, заляпав все лицо. Следом по ногам ударило что-то твердое.

Кайваан поднял магнокуляр — и едва не примерз к земле.

Возвышающаяся над ним тварь раскинула многочисленные руки, аугментированные лезвиями, словно собираясь обнять его. Она походила на гигантское насекомое, покачиваясь на многочисленных ногах, раскрыв многочисленные рты.

Чудовище бросилось вперед — и тут же завалилось назад, нашпигованное пулями из скаутских винтовок. Остальной отряд открыл огонь практически одновременно, и продолжал палить, пока тварь не перестала конвульсивно дергаться.

Кайваан машинально облизнул губы и почувствовал привкус чужой крови. Опустив глаза, он увидел, что ударило его по ногам.

Рядом с ним, словно пытаясь ухватить за штанину, валялась рука сержанта Орвиса. Остальные части тела сержанта были раскиданы неподалеку, разрезанные на идеально ровные куски.

Кайваан провел рукой по щеке, больше размазывая чужую кровь, чем стирая ее. Сняв с головы магноокуляр, он обнаружил, что линзы залиты кровью.

— Шрайк? — позвали совсем рядом, и кто-то коснулся его плеча. Кайваан вздрогнул, очнувшись от оцепенения, и поднял глаза, глядя на стоящего рядом товарища.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил тот.

— Да… — неуверенно кивнул Кайваан, поднимаясь на ноги. — Да, Арис, со мной все в порядке…

Он шагнул вперед, рассматривая валяющуюся на земле тварь, и с трудом подавил накатившую тошноту. Судя по сдавленным звукам откуда-то сзади, подобной выдержкой смогли похвастаться не все члены отряда.

— Это что… — негромко спросил Арис, подходя ближе, — это… люди?

Кайваан смерил взглядом тушу, целиком состоящую из человеческих тел, сшитых, сросшихся, слипшихся между собой.

— Уже нет, — хмуро проговорил он.

— Сержант Орвис… — Арис растерянно обернулся, глядя на разрубленные куски. — Он мертв. Нам следует запросить эвакуацию, Шрайк. Если здесь есть еще такие же…

_Щелк. Щелк._

— Есть, — коротко бросил Кайваан, перехватывая винтовку, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Уходим отсюда, быстро! Иначе нас будут оплакивать так же, как сержанта Орвиса!

Окрик подействовал на ошарашенный отряд, как пощечина — скауты сорвались с места, бросившись следом за Кайвааном.

Рефлексы, годами отточенные в трущобах Каорны, дали о себе знать: если противника нельзя победить — убегай. Убегай туда, где он не сможет преследовать тебя.

Скауты были куда меньше по габаритам, чем тошнотворные твари Мортракса, и это играло им на руку. Судорожно оглядевшись по сторонам, Кайваан обнаружил в одной из стен решетку — то ли вентиляционную, то ли сливную, — и, подбежав к ней, несколькими выстрелами и парой пинков выбил ее с места.

— Внутрь! — рявкнул он. — Быстро!

Скауты один за другим принялись забираться в дырку. Те, кто шел последними, прикрывал ушедших вперед товарищей, и, когда их осталось двое, Кайваан шагнул вперед, преграждая им путь.

— За мной, — велел он, и поспешил обратно к валяющейся на земле туше.

— Что ты собрался делать? — спросил один из скаутов, когда Кайваан, забросив на плечо винтовку, ухватился за одну из аугментированных рук.

— Выиграть для нас немного времени, — ответил он. — Помогите мне!

Скауты схватились за металлические конечности, и потащили тушу к выбитой решетке.

_Щелк. Щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк._

Чудовище было слишком тяжелым, даже для троих, и тащить его по мокрой земле оказалось сложнее, чем рассчитывал Кайваан. Подняв голову, он увидел, как с верхних лестниц спускаются еще три таких же чудовища.

— Быстрее, — хрипло выдохнул он.

Со стороны решетки начали стрелять. По одной-две пули не наносили монстрам серьезного урона, но позволяли выиграть несколько драгоценных секунд.

Дотащив тушу до дырки, скауты один за другим забрались внутрь. Подтащенная так близко, насколько это было возможно, мертвая тварь перегородила проход.

Снаружи снова послышались щелчки, и туша задергалась, раздираемая лезвиями. Пробираясь следом за карабкающимися по трубе товарищами, Кайваан слышал, как позади чавкает разрезаемая плоть.

На языке все еще чувствовалась чужая кровь.

 

Внизу было тише — на смену ровному шелесту хлещущей с небес воды пришел дробный стук капель конденсата, одна за другой падающих с изогнутых труб. Где-то над головой мерно гудела вентиляционная система, и ее гул отдавался вибрацией по стене. Сбоку тянуло сквозняком, забирающимся под плащи и неприятно выстуживающим влажную кожу.

Поежившись, Кайваан плотнее закутался в плащ, продолжая проверять одну частоту за другой. Вокс шипел и потрескивал, иногда донося переговоры остальных отделений, сообщения от разведгрупп и подразделений Имперской Гвардии.

— Связь есть, — сообщил Кайваан, поднимая глаза на остальных.

Скауты, рассевшиеся у стен, зябко кутаясь в плащи, переглянулись между собой. Кайваан смерил взглядом бледные лица своих товарищей — кто-то мрачно хмурился, погруженный в собственные раздумья, кто-то рассматривал остальных, ожидая их реакции. Но большая часть смотрела на самого Кайваана — кто-то выжидательно и настороженно, а кто-то и с откровенной надеждой.

— Значит, мы можем запросить эвакуацию? — спросил Арис. Он сидел рядом, протирая залитую водой оптику винтовки.

— Можем, — кивнул Кайваан. — Но я не думаю, что нам стоит это делать.

— Почему? — вскинулся один из скаутов, сидящих у стены напротив. Кайваан поднял голову, глядя ему в глаза. Наво Каан был одним из самых старших в их отряде, и рассчитывал получить черный панцирь в самое ближайшее время. В его обманчиво-нейтральном тоне угадывался вызов. В критический момент скауты приняли Кайваана за вожака, потому как он был единственным, кто сумел проявить инициативу и не впасть в панику. Но теперь, когда боевой адреналин постепенно отпускал, способность к рассуждениям вернулась ко всему отряду — и вопрос, кто займет место сержанта Орвиса, повис в воздухе.

Кайваан глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, понимая, что то, что он сейчас скажет, вряд ли придется остальным по вкусу. Они все, даже сам Каан, были напуганы, противник превосходил их в силе и численности, а капелланы и сержанты-инструкторы потратили немало времени, вбивая в головы молодым бойцам, что безнадежных боев следует избегать.

Здравый смысл самого Кайваана тоже подсказывал, что самым лучшим решением будет запросить эвакуацию и вернуться обратно на базу.

— Мы почти добрались до нашей цели, — проговорил Кайваан, обводя взглядом товарищей. — Нас десятеро, мы двигаемся быстрее и тише, чем взрослые десантники, воздушный отряд разведки будет здесь с минуты на минуту, и мы будем располагать точными данными. Они смогут прикрыть нас — и забрать, если в этом возникнет нужда.

— А до сих пор она не возникла? — поинтересовался Арис, поворачиваясь. — Ты не успел рассмотреть, как убили сержанта Орвиса, зато все остальные рассмотрели это отлично, Шрайк.

— Я не успел увидеть его смерть, но увидел, как остальные убили эту тварь, — ответил Кайваан. — Эти штуки сильны, но уязвимы. Они крупнее нас, и это дает нам возможность оторваться от преследования. Наши шансы на успех слишком высоки, чтобы их упускать, Арис.

Тот не ответил, продолжая полировать винтовку, похоже, больше для того, чтобы успокоиться. Наво фыркнул, заставив Кайваана снова повернуться к нему.

— Кажется, Шрайк, тебе просто захотелось покомандовать, а? — поинтересовался он насмешливо. — Считаешь себя достойным звания командира отряда? Может быть, у тебя уже готов план?

— Плана у меня нет, — честно ответил Кайваан, разводя руками, и мигом пожалел об этом жесте — сквозняк только того и ждал, чтобы забраться под вымокший плащ и выстудить обнаженные участки кожи. Кайваан снова завернулся в плащ и продолжил:

— План будет, когда мы получим данные от разведгруппы. Но у меня достаточно опыта в качестве диверсанта. Безусловно, мы рискуем, — добавил он после паузы, — и нам не помешал бы кто-нибудь старше и опытней. Но как мы сейчас убедились, возраст и опыт — паршивая броня против лезвий и пуль. Я никого не заставляю идти со мной — я не командир и не имею права распоряжаться вашими жизнями. Запрашивайте эвакуацию и возвращайтесь к основным силам. Я пойду один.

Раздались смешки, кто-то откровенно расфыркался. Наво выразительно хлопнул несколько раз в ладоши.

— Отличная мотивирующая речь, Шрайк, — проговорил он, убирая за ухо растрепанные волосы, выбившиеся из лохматого хвоста. — Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать капелланом? По-моему, у тебя бы неплохо получилось.

Кайваан открыл было рот, чтобы достойно ответить, но Наво отмахнулся, не давая ему вставить ни слова.

— Не думай, что мы позволим тебе забрать всю славу себе, — со смешком добавил он. — Чем больше нас будет, тем выше те самые шансы, о которых ты говоришь. Ты говоришь, что у тебя достаточно опыта — тогда веди. В конце концов, — он широко улыбнулся, сверкнув в темноте белыми зубами, — побить тебя за вранье мы успеем всегда.

— Хотя, конечно, всыпать тебе за то, что ты считаешь нас способными бросить тебя после того, как ты фактически спас весь отряд, следовало бы, — добавил Арис, поворачиваясь.

Кайваан медленно перевел взгляд с Ариса на Наво и обратно. Он нахмурился было, но на его лицо быстро вернулось привычное ироничное выражение.

— Что ж, — хмыкнул он, поднимаясь на ноги, — раз так, то выдвигаемся вперед. Следует определить наше местоположение и двигаться дальше. В вентиляционную систему эти твари не полезут, здесь для них слишком узко, но это не значит, что сюда не пролезет кто-нибудь поменьше. Оставаться на месте нельзя — противник знает, что мы здесь, и будет искать нас. Вопросы есть?

— Никак нет, сэр! — со смешками откликнулся остальной отряд, вставая с насиженных мест. Зашуршали плащи, защёлкали предохранители винтовок и крепления ножей, засветились в полумраке линзы магнокуляров.

Кайваан закинул на плечо винтовку и повел отделение вперед по широкой трубе, из которой тянуло сквозняком — где-то там должен был быть выход на поверхность, который позволил бы им сориентироваться на местности.

Они успели пройти достаточно далеко, когда ожил вокс-канал, и, потрещав статикой, позвал раскатистым баритоном:

— Сержант Котаро — сержанту Орвису. Разведгруппа достигла вашего района, ведем сканирование местности. Доложите ваше местоположение. Прием, как слышите меня?

Кайваан коснулся пальцем вокса, настраивая частоту:

— Скаут Шрайк — сержанту Котаро. Второе отделение на связи, сэр. Местоположение уточняем, но мы все еще в этом районе.

— Что у вас там происходит, скаут? — после паузы спросил сержант.

— Брат-сержант Орвис мертв, сэр. Я временно исполняю обязанности командира отряда. Разрешите продолжать выполнение операции.

Вокс ненадолго умолк, потрескивая статикой. Чуткий слух Кайваана уловил негромкие голоса, что-то быстро обсуждавшие. Затем раздался щелчок, и треск статики сменил тональность.

— Капитан Равек — скауту Шрайку, — раздался низкий голос. — Разрешаю продолжать выполнение операции. Разведгруппа в вашем районе, после уточнения местоположения получите результаты сканирования. Как поняли меня?

— Вас понял, сэр, — ответил Шрайк, ускоряя шаг. В лицо потянуло ветерком, принесшим запах мокрого металла и дождевой воды.

— Удачи вам, — добавил капитан и отключился.

Вокруг стало светлее. Широкая труба окончилась коробом, в котором вращался гигантский винт. За вращающимися лопастями было видно решетку, сквозь которую то и дело просвечивали розоватые вспышки молний.

Кайваан жестом велел отделению вытащить ножи, и в шесть рук скауты споро разобрали короб, блокируя лопасти. Винт замер, и Кайваан, пригнувшись, первым пробрался к решетке, отковыривая болты.

Снаружи все так же хлестал дождь, и, когда решетка покинула свое место, крупные капли ударили в лицо, на мгновение залив линзы магнокуляра.

Выбравшись наружу, Кайваан поднял голову, всматриваясь в грозовое небо, щурясь от стекающей воды. Верхние этажи зданий тонули в белесой дымке, но сквозь ливень и сумрак скаут сумел различить габаритные огни истребителей.

— Второе отделение — сержанту Котаро, — проговорил Кайваан, активируя вокс-канал. — Находимся на поверхности, видим огни вашей группы. Запрашиваем определение наших координат по источнику связи и пересылку данных авиаразведки.

— Сержант Котаро — отделению. Вас понял, — откликнулся вокс.

Выслушав сводки, Кайваан отключил канал и снова забрался в трубу, где его дожидались остальные.

— Наша конечная точка в двух километрах к северу отсюда, — сообщил он. — По трубам придется сделать крюк, но это более безопасный путь, если мы не будем останавливаться. Сюда направляется несколько патрулей, но те, кого удалось засечь, целиком состоят из сил местного ополчения. Им проще пробраться следом за нами в трубы, но от них проще уйти, если знаешь, как, — добавил он, улыбнувшись уголком рта. — Вопросы есть? Нет? Тогда выдвигаемся.

Дождавшись утвердительных кивков, Кайваан повел отделение в сумрак вентиляционной шахты.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Игра слов на приблизительном созвучии «Sejikhero – Saykaro». Одно представляет собой сокращение от Sejikherosaan (птица вида Lanius Tenebrarum, семейство Laniidae), второе – Saykaronae (птица вида Pica Haliaeetus, семейство Pica). Фактически – сократили «сорокопута» до «сороки».


	6. VAFRAMENTUM

Во время воспитательных бесед, которые капеллан Аэван проводил с Кайвааном, он много говорил о высоких материях. Он рассуждал о судьбе и предназначении, о высшем смысле и о том, как отражаются желания и стремления смертных людей и космических десантников на событиях, что происходят с ними.

Тогда Кайваан не задумывался об этом.

В трущобах Каорны никто не задумывался о высшем смысле своего существования. Там каждый день был борьбой за выживание — за собственную шкуру, за шкуру своих детей, за пищу, кров и воду, за скудные возможности и редкие лекарства, за каждую мелкую монету, которую удавалось урвать.

Там никто не задавал вопросов, для чего он родился именно здесь и сейчас.

Там жили сегодняшним днем, и никто не уповал на милость Императора.

Легенды гласили, что Император, как и Коракс, пришел на Киавар с небес. Ангелы Императора, могучие Адептус Астартес, тоже приходили с неба, и те, кто обитал в тоннелях под землей, не тешили себя пустыми надеждами, что до них кто-нибудь доберется. Живущие на верхних уровнях никогда не спускались вниз, да и те, кому посчастливилось забраться хотя бы на уровень выше трущоб, цеплялись изо всех сил, чтобы не скатиться обратно.

Глупо было бы думать, что туда, куда не проникает человеческий закон, доберется закон высших сил.

Если в Каорне и верили во что-то сверхъестественное, то это были лишь отражения реальных событий — стычек с мутантами из подулья, россказней перебравших дешевого пойла гвардейцев. Кайваан в эти байки не верил — он знал, что в трущобах шансы умереть от чужого ножа куда выше, чем от когтей сказочных монстров.

Несколько лет спустя, оказавшись в Гвардии Ворона и покинув сначала Киавар, а затем и Освобождение, он лицом к лицу столкнулся о том, о чем рассказывали спившиеся гвардейцы в трущобах. Тогда то, что он увидел, не убедило его в правдивости слов капелланов о высшем предназначении, но пошатнуло его и без того хлипкую веру в справедливость. Сказочные монстры, порождения варпа и рук ксеносов, оказались не выдумкой, а чудовищной реальностью — но законы Империума от этого не стали такими же реальными. Они точно так же редко где работали, и точно так же, как и везде, зачастую собственный нож защищал лучше, чем святое слово.

«Вера и болтер защищают лучше, чем просто вера», — сказал тогда капитан Тунэ.

И оказался тысячу раз прав, в отличие от всех капелланов, вместе взятых.

И все же за тот месяц, что Кайваан со своим отрядом провел в подземных тоннелях Берксы, заливаемой провонявшими кровью дождями, ему все чаще начинало казаться, что некие высшие силы решили посмеяться над ним, словно мстя за его неверие.

Он так долго мечтал вернуться на Киавар, пусть даже и для того, чтобы убраться оттуда, что судьба словно решила показать ему тот мир, куда он так рвался.

Беркса во многом была похожа на Каорну, как могло быть похоже на оригинал отражение в кривом зеркале, как портрет, написанный рукой безумца. Тонущие в сумраке и тумане высотные здание, щерящиеся антеннами и сияющие огнями, бесконечные переходы подземных сточных систем, узкие улицы и металлические мостки, транспортные узлы и бесконечные заводы — все миры-ульи со временем становились похожи друг на друга.

Но в Каорне кипела жизнь, а в Берксе гуляла смерть.

Порой Кайваану казалось, что он просто спятил, или просто лежит где-нибудь в апотекарионе, напичканный очередными препаратами, и его память разворачивает перед ним картины родных трущоб, переворачивая и извращая их немыслимыми способами. Вместо живых людей по улицам бродили кошмарные твари, порожденные безумным гением Мортракса, вместо рабочих, собирающихся после смены за бутылкой дешевой выпивки, на заводах кишели безвольные сервиторы и потерявшие человеческий облик рабы, а фабрики, которые одну за другой выводил из строя отряд Кайваана, выпускали не детали для механизмов, а все новых и новых чудовищ из плоти и металла.

За прошедший месяц второе отделение сумело провести пять успешных диверсионных операций, выведя из строя не только геотермальную электростанцию, которая была их исходной целью. Воспользовавшись тем, что из-за остановки станции без электроэнергии остался весь северо-восточный сектор, скауты нарушили работу нескольких заводов в этом районе, включая две «фабрики плоти», на которых выводили очередных тварей.

Их искали — но маленькой группе юнцов, не закованных в громоздкий силовой доспех, было куда проще скрываться от преследования.

Опыт Кайваана не раз пригождался им, и вскоре отряд безоговорочно признал его командиром, беспрекословно выполняя приказы и не задавая лишних вопросов. Даже Наво Каан придержал язык, и его вечно насмешливый тон зазвучал куда уважительнее.

Даже лишившись сержанта, второе отделение продолжало быть эффективной боевой единицей, и командование использовало их наравне с остальными отделениями.

О том, что будет дальше, Кайваан тогда не задумывался. У него была цель, которую надо было уничтожить, и отряд, который надо было сохранить живым. Это было тем, что отличало Берксу от Каорны, тем, что делало происходящее вокруг реальностью, опасной, трудной, но все же реальностью, а не безумным сном.

И это было единственным, что помогало удержаться в трезвом уме.

 

Крепления с тихим щелчком подались, и крышка ящика приподнялась достаточно, чтобы в получившуюся щель можно было просунуть лезвие ножа. Подцепленная крышка с треском отцепилась.

— Готово, — возвестил Нотарек Векк, убирая нож, и начал вытаскивать из ящика банки, раздавая их собравшимся вокруг товарищам. — Кушать подано!

Арис, открыв свою банку, поморщился, принюхиваясь к запаху содержимого. Розовато-желтая масса, подрагивающая в банке, почти ничем не пахла, но чуткий нос космического десантника различил органические и химические примеси.

— Не хочу знать, из чего они это делают, — проговорил Арис.

— Не все ли равно? — пожал плечами Нотарек. — Не в нашей ситуации привередничать.

Арис посмотрел в банку, рассматривая розоватую массу.

— Это вполне могут оказаться те, кого мы должны были защищать, — заметил он.

— Арис, тебе что важнее — мораль соблюсти или силы восполнить? — хмыкнул Кайваан, сидящий на балке над их головами. — Съесть одного, чтобы спасти две сотни других — это не такой уж плохой размен.

— Капеллан Аэван тебя сейчас не слышит, — фыркнул Наво. Сам старший скаут уже вовсю выковыривал ножом ломти массы и отправлял их в рот.

— Словами капелланов сыт не будешь, — цинично усмехнулся Кайваан, и ловко поймал подкинутую Нотареком банку. — Здесь, в Берксе, у нас, по крайней мере, есть возможность разжиться едой, которая гарантированно пригодна к употреблению, и которую не надо убивать перед съедением. А вот если бы мы, например, застряли где-нибудь в местечке похуже?

— А что, что-то может быть хуже? — Арис поднял голову, глядя на свешенные с балки ноги Кайваана.

— Наркеллис-VIII, — откликнулся тот, вскрывая банку. — Ты к нашему отделению присоединился позже, когда мы уже оттуда вернулись, и многое упустил. Планетка была та еще — пустыня, камни, городов мало, и те орками засижены. Мы провели там три месяца, а впечатлений еще на полгода хватило. Застрянешь в таком месте на год или два — и свои моральные установки придется очень быстро пересмотреть…

Арис вздохнул и подковырнул ножом содержимое банки.

Расправившись со своей порцией питательной массы, Кайваан поудобнее устроился на балке, перехватывая винтовку. Его отделение обустроилось в развалинах жилого дома, пострадавшего при бомбардировке сектора, и подкрепляло силы украденными у противника припасами.

Их отдых оказался длиннее, чем планировалось — район оказался слишком хорошо укреплен, и системы противовоздушной обороны не позволяли провести полноценную авиаразведку. Уничтожить оборонительные системы противника отправили третье и пятое отделения Десятой роты, и отряд Шрайка воспользовался возникшей паузой, чтобы отдохнуть и восполнить припасы.

Силы Астра Милитарум пробивались с юго-востока, и заняли почти треть города-улья, и Гвардия Ворона, нанося удары по северным секторам, загоняла противника в ловушку. Мортракс и оставшиеся в его распоряжении отряды оказались зажаты в клещи. Подступы к городу контролировались с воздуха, перемещения противника фиксировались с орбиты — и все группы наблюдения подтверждали, что Мортракс не покидал Берксу.

Кайваан, как и остальные Гвардейцы Ворона, этим сводкам не очень-то верил. Мортракс мог попытаться уйти через подземные тоннели, и несколько ударных отрядов космического десанта занимались тем, что один за другим перекрывали сточные каналы и транспортные тоннели. Перекрытые трубы заполнялись водой и отходами, и вскоре значительная часть подземных тоннелей по периметру Берксы стала непригодной для побега.

Мортракс оказался в ловушке — если только можно было поймать неуловимую тень.

О том, где находится тот, кто подчинил себе весь мир-улей, до сих пор ничего не было известно. Мортракс словно сгинул обратно в тот Имматериум, из которого он выбрался.

Второе отделение, как и остальные разведгруппы, прочесывало район, но кроме отрядов мутантов и патрулей из сил ополчения, не встречало никого.

Над головами все так же барабанил въедливый дождь, не утихавший ни на минуту. Перекусившие скауты пристраивались в сухих углах, куда не доставал сквозняк из дыр в стенах и где не капала сверху вода. Они кутались в плащи, устраиваясь на отдых. Двое скаутов, стоящих на часах, расположились на подступах к импровизированному убежищу, дожидаясь, когда пройдет срок их дежурства и их сменят товарищи.

В такие моменты Кайваан невольно вспоминал канализационные системы Каорны. Вынужденный полагаться только на себя, он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как полноценный отдых. Наличие рядом боевых товарищей позволяло урвать один, а то и два часа полноценного сна, вполне достаточных для усовершенствованного организма — и это значительно повышало эффективность работы отряда.

Пристроившись на балке поудобнее, Кайваан повертел в руках опустевшую банку, отрешенно рассматривая типовую маркировку. Мортракс не озаботился завести себе собственный опознавательный знак, в отличие от тех, с кем Кайваану доводилось столкнуться раньше. Орки малевали на стенах грубые значки, приверженцы еретических культов разрисовывали своей символикой все доступные поверхности, десантники из числа предателей помечали территорию знаками богов-покровителей, символикой своих орденов и боевых отрядов.

В Берксе же не было ни единого знака, ни единой надписи, которая могла бы дать подсказку о природе происхождения ее безумного повелителя.

Кайваан устало потер лицо, отставляя банку.

Что же ты скрываешь, тварь?

Сильному не нужно прятаться — потому что ему некого бояться.

Страшному не надо скрываться: его вид — его лучшее оружие.

Мортракс прятал свое лицо… потому что осознавал свою слабость?

Он не был достаточно страшным, чтобы испугать, он не был достаточно сильным, чтобы противостоять тем, кто его не боялся.

Поэтому он прятался.

Или и вовсе не существовал — ведь если никто не знал, как он выглядит, кто угодно мог объявить им себя.

Оставалось понять, какой из двух возможных вариантов верный.

Кайваан прикрыл глаза, слушая, как снаружи стучит дождь. Разговоры и шелест внизу смолкли — скауты, сгрудившись в углах, пристроив головы друг на друга, дремали, восстанавливая силы. Часовые на своих местах не издавали никаких звуков, и Кайваан и сам начал задремывать.

Неожиданно оживший вокс затрещал статикой, заставив юношу вздрогнуть и открыть глаза.

— Капитан Равек — сержантам Десятой роты. Срочно доложите о местонахождении ваших отделений. Необходима срочная передислокация в квадрат гамма-дельта-четырнадцать-восемь. Повторяю, срочно доложите о вашем местонахождении.

Вокс затрещал сильнее, и низкие, негромкие голоса один за другим начали передавать координаты. Кайваан подкорректировал частоту, и треск уменьшился.

— Скаут Кайваан Шрайк — капитану Равеку. Второе отделение на связи, сэр. Находимся в квадрате бета-дельта-четырнадцать-пять, до указанного района пятнадцать минут пути подземными тоннелями, без учета форс-мажорных обстоятельств.

Вокс еще потрещал, затем снова заговорил резким баритоном капитана Равека.

— Шрайк, похоже, вы находитесь ближе всех. Выдвигайтесь к указанной точке через десять минут, после получения подтверждения от капитана Никаена. Седьмая рота контролирует почти весь район, и, судя по всему, они накрыли Мортракса прямо в его гнезде. Им нужна поддержка диверсионной группы перед полноценным штурмом. Дальнейшие распоряжения получишь от Никаена. Как понял меня?

— Вас понял, сэр, — откликнулся Кайваан. — Жду указаний от капитана. Конец связи.

— Конец связи.

Вокс умолк, и Кайваан постучал ножом по опустевшей банке. Дремлющие скауты пооткрывали глаза и подняли взгляды на командира, часовые на своих постах зашевелились, оглядываясь. Кайваан взглянул вниз и невольно улыбнулся — кутающиеся в плащи напарники походили на торчащих из гнезда воронят.

— Пятиминутная готовность, — сообщил он. — Выдвигаемся в соседний район.

Метким броском отправив банку подальше, Кайваан спрыгнул с балки и закинул винтовку на плечо.

 

Труба была узкой — раньше Кайваан без труда пробрался бы по ней, теперь же скаутам пришлось стаскивать плащи и винтовки с плеч, и ползком протискиваться по вентиляционной шахте, сцарапывая краску с бронированных наплечников. В темной и тесной трубе Кайваан ощущал себя жуком, по какому-то недомыслию забравшимся в муравейник, — тяжелым, неповоротливым и слишком большим.

Он слышал, как позади него карабкаются товарищи, и старался двигаться быстрее и аккуратнее. Добравшись до решетки, он легко выломал ее, и, извиваясь, словно червяк, выполз наружу. Он кувырком рухнул на пол и перекатился, гася инерцию и уступая место спрыгнувшему следом Нотареку. Пока они натягивали плащи и цепляли на места снятое оружие, выбравшийся из трубы последним Арис поднялся на ноги, подтаскивая ближе свой сверток.

Подняв на лоб магнокуляр, Кайваан огляделся по сторонам — вокруг было достаточно светло от дежурных люм-полос, чтобы можно было обойтись без приборов. Активировав вокс-канал, он негромко позвал:

— Шрайк — второму отделению. Доложите местоположение.

Вокс потрещал, пощелкал, и, наконец, откликнулся:

— Каан — Шрайку. Почти добрались до генератора. Контакта нет. Продолжаем движение, расчетное время до цели — десять минут.

Каан умолк, и вокс снова затрещал.

— Раэвис — Шрайку. Мы на позиции, Кайваан. Вражеских патрулей не видно. Здесь тихо, как в могиле.

— Главное, чтобы это место и впрямь не превратилось в могилу, — пробормотал Кайваан, переключая частоту. — Нетар, где вы? Прием!

Вокс долго трещал и щелкал, сквозь помехи было слышно гул, мерный стук и звуки какой-то возни. Кайваан выждал еще пару минут, прислушиваясь к треску помех.

— Нетар — Шрайку, — наконец, ответил вокс. — Мы все еще движемся по трубе. Шрайк, это была отвратительная идея — эти трубы узкие, как крысиные кишки. Мы того и гляди застрянем здесь.

— Не застрянете, — ответил Кайваан. — Параметры вентиляционной системы на заводах по изготовлению медицинской аугментики регулируются определенными требованиями. Эти трубы не могут быть уже, чем позволяют стандарты, только шире. Так что шевелитесь активнее, Каан и его ребята уже почти добрались до генератора.

Нетар что-то буркнул и умолк. Кайваан выждал еще несколько секунд, и закрыл канал.

— Ты хорошо разбираешься в устройстве медицинских заводов, — усмехнулся Арис, закидывая винтовку на плечо. Кайваан недоуменно обернулся к нему и уже открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос — и тут сообразил, что и в самом деле никогда не рассказывал о своей смертной жизни никому, кроме капелланов.

— Часто доводилось бывать, — ответил он, поправляя собственную винтовку на плече. — Если выберемся отсюда живыми, расскажу пару баек.

— Заметано, — кивнул Арис.

Кайваан жестом велел товарищам следовать за ним, и направился вперед по коридору. Пожалуй, и впрямь стоит поболтать с остальными скаутами при случае. Кайваан не так уж много знал о своем отряде, они практически ничего не знали о нем, а между тем, если он будет знать об их сильных и слабых сторонах, то сможет использовать их эффективнее.

Кайваан невольно усмехнулся сам себе, удивляясь, как такая простая мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше.

Указанный Кааном срок почти истек, когда трое скаутов прошли коридор до конца, взобравшись по лестнице, и один за другим перебрались на балки, уходящие под потолок. Перепрыгивая с балки на балку, с трубы на трубу, они пробирались все дальше и дальше, пока, наконец, не добрались до коробов вентиляционного узла. Громоздящиеся друг на друга короба выглядели, как гигантские соты, облепившие стену. Вскрыв один из коробов, скауты перерезали провода, и вращающиеся лопасти постепенно замедлились. Кайваан первым забрался в короб, придерживая винт рукой, и приник к решетке, всматриваясь сквозь отверстия.

Внизу раскинулся огромный цех. Согласно данным разведки, раньше здесь проходили последние тесты новейшие разработки аугментики для внутренних органов. Теперь же вдоль проходов длинными рядами стояли полупрозрачные инкубаторы, соединенные сложной системой проводов и шлангов. Рассмотреть содержимое гигантских сияющих колб было проблематично, но Кайваан не жалел об этом — за месяц, проведенный в Берксе, он достаточно насмотрелся на порождения больного разума Мортракса.

Отряд, возглавляемый Наво Кааном, должен был вывести из строя генераторы, питающие ключевые узлы «фабрики плоти» — последней фабрики в Берксе, которая еще функционировала. Остальные бойцы второго отделения должны были повредить или уничтожить инкубаторы. Капитан Никаен, командир Седьмой роты, рассчитывал, что Мортракс вылезет из своей норы, спасая свои наработки и свою шкуру. Седьмая рота взяла фабрику в кольцо, отрезав практически все возможные пути к отступлению.

Вокс-бусина в ухе Кайваана ожила и, потрещав статикой, негромко сообщила:

— Шрайк, это Нетар. Мы на месте. Готовы начать операцию. Ожидаем сигнала.

— Понял тебя, — откликнулся Кайваан. — Ждем отмашки от Каана.

Вокс снова затрещал, и после щелчка добавил:

— Раэвис — Шрайку. Видим отряд противника. Движутся от северного входа по направлению к инкубаторам. Скоро окажутся в зоне вашей видимости.

— Вижу, — откликнулся Кайваан, и, подковырнув ножом решетку, расширил несколько отверстий.

Первыми показались многоногие твари — их было около шести, уродливых чудовищ, слепленных из многочисленных человеческих тел. Вокруг них шныряли смертные рабы и сервиторы, казавшиеся слишком мелкими. Кроме них, в отряде было трое высоких, перекачанных стероидами гигантов, увешанных многочисленной аугментикой и оружием. По размерам они не уступали взрослым космическим десантникам. Линзы их глазных аугментов светились в темноте, различимые издалека.

Кайваан нахмурился, всматриваясь в идущих внизу уродов.

— Тьма и преисподняя! — неожиданно выдохнул он.

— Что там? — подобравшийся ближе Нотарек прильнул к решетке рядом, пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее внизу. — Ты увидел Мортракса?

— Похоже на то, — медленно ответил Кайваан, не отрывая взгляда от процессии. — Варп его раздери… Командованию следовало догадаться…

— Которая из этих тварей — Мортракс? — спросил Арис, выглядывая из-за его плеча.

— Вон тот, — кивнул Кайваан в сторону движущихся посреди процессии вооруженных гигантов.

— Они все на одно лицо, — Нотарек прищурился, всматриваясь. — Как ты определил, кто из них главный?

— Не они, — Кайваан тряхнул головой. — Он. Посередине.

Оба скаута присмотрелись внимательнее. Нотарек тихо выдохнул, Арис почти беззвучно выругался.

Вооруженные громилы двигались в ряд, и с позиции скаутов сложно было рассмотреть существо, которое сидело на плече у того, кто шагал по центру. Маленький сухощавый человечек, неестественно сгорбившийся, с искривленным позвоночником, был одет в перешитую под его уродливые пропорции одежду, когда-то бывшую типовым рабочим комбинезоном. Короткая ручка крепко держалась за выросты на голове гиганта, а кривые ножки, свесившиеся с плеча, явно не могли долго удерживать вес кривого тельца.

— Он урод… — проговорил Кайваан. — Он не монстр и не ксенос. Он просто самый обычный урод из подулья. Который решил отомстить всему Урлону за свое уродство… Вот почему его так долго не могли найти. Они искали монстра, позабыв, что нет монстра страшнее человека…

— Он не просто урод, если его ума хватило на то, чтобы построить все это, — Нотарек окинул взглядом цех. — Но я не понимаю, почему он не выправил собственное тело, если у него были такие возможности? Он бы мог исцелить себя.

— Можно исцелить тело, но ни одна аугментика не исцелит душу, — негромко ответил Арис. — Ему нужно было, чтобы весь мир понял, через что он прошел.

Кайваан поднял руку, призывая товарищей к молчанию.

— Шрайк — Каану, — позвал он, активируя вокс-канал. — Наво, как у вас обстановка?

— Напоролись на пару сервиторов, но уложили быстро и без шума, — ответил вокс. — Занимаемся установкой взрывчатки. Еще три минуты, Кайво.

— Они у вас есть, — кивнул Кайваан, глядя, как монстры и рабы собираются внизу у терминала. — Но не больше.

— Будь спокоен, — вокс усмехнулся и умолк. Кайваан перенастроил частоту и заговорил снова:

— Нетар, где вы?

— На позиции, — откликнулся вокс.

— План действий меняется. Основная цель — не контрольные узлы, а сами инкубаторы. Стреляйте по ближайшим к противнику инкубаторам. Цельтесь в самое основание капсул — они должны разлететься на части. После первого выстрела передислоцируйтесь и сосредоточьтесь на контрольных узлах питания. Разнесите все, что сможете разнести.

— Понял тебя.

— Раэвис, — позвал Кайваан, переключая канал, — держите вашу точку. Уничтожайте любого, кто попытается покинуть цех.

— Понял тебя, Шрайк.

Кайваан кивнул, словно остальные могли его увидеть, и, сжав поудобнее нож, принялся отковыривать решетку.

— Помогите мне, — бросил он, и Арис с Нотареком, вытащив ножи, начали ковырять удерживающие болты.

В шесть рук скауты сняли решетку, и, втащив ее в короб, заняли удобные огневые позиции. Кайваан стащил с плеча винтовку, и, подкрутив настройки оптики, приник к окуляру прицела.

Мощная оптическая система винтовки позволяла рассмотреть уродливую физиономию карлика во всей красе. В его маленьких, близко посаженных глазах плескался холод. Он не был безумцем, нет — Мортракс прекрасно понимал, что и зачем он делает.

И это делало его еще большим чудовищем.

Гигант, держащий его на руках, опустился на колени, и маленькие ручки Мортракса засновали по панели терминала, запуская программу копирования информации. Сквозь прицел Кайваан видел, как по экрану ползут столбики незнакомых ему символов.

Он выровнял дыхание, чувствуя, как медленно и ровно бьются его сердца. Секунда за секундой истекали последние три минуты.

Ну же, Наво. Давай.

Палец Кайваана замер на спусковом крючке. Голова Мортракса находилась точно посередине сетки прицела, и Кайваан знал, что Арис и Нотарек держат противника на мушке вместе с ним.

Секунды сменяли друг друга, капля за каплей утекали сквозь пальцы.

Мортракс поднял голову, глядя, как символы на экране сменяются шкалой копирования. Он повернулся, сделав какой-то знак рукой, и рабы направились в стороны.

Кайваан глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

Следующая секунда растянулась на целую вечность — электроэнергия пропала по всему цеху, и следом с потолка обрушился рев аварийных сирен, оповещая о сбое всех систем завода одновременно. Словно от этого рева, разлетелись на куски ближайшие к терминалу инкубаторы.

И в то же мгновение Кайваан понял, что его догадка была верной.

Безмозглые твари со всех многочисленных ног бросились защищать хозяина.

Уродливый карлик действительно был самим Мортраксом.

Монстры еще разворачивались, когда голову их безумного создателя разнесло на части тремя одновременными выстрелами. Перебирая ногами, твари еще спешили к обезглавленному телу, а трое аугментированных гигантов уже начали пальбу по вентиляционным коробам.

Кайваан едва успел пригнуться, когда пули высекли искры над самой головой.

— Уходим! — рявкнул он.

Его товарищам не пришлось повторять дважды.

За спиной снова загрохотали выстрелы, но пули полетели в другую сторону — остальные скауты открыли огонь по противнику, даря своему командиру несколько спасительных мгновений, чтобы покинуть вентиляционный короб и перебраться дальше, на потолочные балки.

Кайваан карабкался следом за Арисом и Нотареком, слыша позади грохот пальбы и звон бьющегося стекла, плеск амниотических вод и падающих тел.

Раздался взрыв, затем еще один и еще, и балки под скаутами затряслись, словно собираясь вот-вот обвалиться. Кайваан, приготовившийся перепрыгнуть с балки на балку, едва не потерял равновесие, и со сдавленным ругательством вцепился в свой насест руками и ногами. Пока он пытался удержаться на месте, вокс-бусина в его ухе снова затрещала статикой.

— Шрайк, это Каан, — голос скаута с трудом пробивался сквозь треск помех и грохот взрывов. — Все заряды сдетонировали, инкубаторы выведены из строя. Жаль, что ты не увидел этот фейерверк!

— Я услышал достаточно, — откликнулся Кайваан, балансируя на ходящей ходуном балке, и, высвободив одну руку, подкорректировал частоту. — Шрайк — второму отделению. Убираемся отсюда. Избегать боя, оставаться на связи. Место сбора — эвакуационная точка лямбда-эпсилон-двадцать восемь. Как поняли меня?

— _Ayenn_ , — раздался нестройный хор голосов, на мгновение заглушивший треск помех.

Кайваан закрыл канал, и, подобравшись, перемахнул с балки на балку, догоняя ушедших вперед товарищей. Балка, на которой он только что сидел, расшаталась достаточно, чтобы вывалиться из креплений, и с грохотом обвалилась вниз.

Он уже почти добрался до вентиляционной отдушины, где дожидались его напарники, когда вокс снова затрещал.

— Капитан Никаен — второму отделению. Доложите обстановку.

— Скаут Шрайк — капитану Никаену, — откликнулся Кайваан, забираясь следом за Арисом в отдушину. — Сэр, инкубаторы выведены из строя, генераторы успешно отключены. Вы можете начинать операцию по зачистке. И… — он на мгновение замялся, — капитан, мы уничтожили Мортракса.

Вокс ненадолго умолк, потрескивая.

— Сэр? — позвал Кайваан, корректируя частоту.

— Повтори, что ты сказал, скаут, — откликнулся вокс.

— Мортракс Садист мертв, сэр. Нам удалось уничтожить его во время выполнения нашего задания.

Вокс снова умолк, и в этот раз молчание длилось дольше.

— Возвращайтесь к точке эвакуации, скаут, — наконец, проговорил капитан.

— Вас понял, сэр. Конец связи.

— Конец связи.

Шипение смолкло, и Кайваан принялся карабкаться следом за товарищами, осознавая собственные слова.

Они только что уничтожили тварь, державшую в страхе целый мир-улей, которая так долго уходила от преследования. То, чего не смогли сделать Имперские войска, смог сделать десяток юнцов.

«Лобовая атака не всегда ведет к победе», сказал однажды капитан Тунэ.

Протискиваясь сквозь тесную трубу, Кайваан кусал губы, давя странный, непрошенный смешок, рвущийся из его груди.

Второе отделение только что поставило точку в Урлонской кампании. Это сумасшедший месяц, проведенный в кишащем монстрами городе, наконец-то закончится.

Не удержавшись, Кайваан прыснул в кулак и пополз дальше.


	7. SODALITAS

В широком коридоре, ведущем в реклюзиам, было пусто, и эхо тихих шагов Кайваана шелестело в темных углах. За время углубленных тренировок он научился двигаться бесшумно, но сейчас ему не от кого было прятаться.

Дойдя до одного из высоких оконных проемов, юноша шагнул ближе и остановился, глядя на висящий на горизонте Киавар, затянутый дымкой. К вечеру под защитным куполом скопились облака конденсата, поднимающиеся от кузниц.

Работа кипела вовсю — вернувшиеся на Освобождение Седьмую и Десятую роты изрядно потрепало на Урлоне, и после месяца напряженных уличных боев танки и истребители нуждались в ремонте.

Их встретили, как героев, и Кайваан, не привыкший к такому количеству внимания к своей персоне, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Капитан Равек и капитан Никаен внимательно выслушали его отчет о проведенной на заводе диверсионной операции, и больше к ее обсуждению не возвращались — по крайней мере, с самим Кайвааном, — и тем неожиданней оказались новости об их решении.

По возвращению на Освобождение скаут Кайваан Шрайк должен был пройти последнюю ступень имплантации и получить силовой доспех, пополнив тем самым ряды боевых братьев Гвардии Ворона.

Кайваан понимал, что в достаточной степени доказал командованию свою готовность — и все же эта новость основательно сбила его с толку.

Оставшуюся часть пути он раздумывал о том, что скажет капитану Тунэ. Он не привык хвастаться своими подвигами, считая, что его поступки говорят громче его слов, а отчет о его действиях капитан наверняка получит и так.

Капитана следовало поблагодарить — но нужные слова никак не могли найтись. Убеждать товарищей довериться, там, в канализациях Берксы, оказалось гораздо проще, чем сформулировать все то, что творилось на душе Кайваана, когда он ступил на поверхность Освобождения.

Но слова и не понадобились — капитан не стал ничего говорить и ни о чем не расспрашивал. Он просто молча обнял своего ученика, прижимая его к себе — и Кайваан, уткнувшись носом в его табард, чувствуя запах оружейной смазки, фициллина и благовоний, ощутил, что наконец-то вернулся домой.

Он так и не сказал ничего тогда — но Тунэ и не требовались слова.

Может быть, он все-таки умел читать чужие мысли.

А может быть, и нет.

Неважно.

— Я горжусь тобой, — негромко сказал тогда капитан, и Кайваан, отпрянув, посмотрел на него, осознавая весь смысл его слов.

Даго никогда не хвалил его — по крайней мере, вслух.

Но Даго остался там, в той жизни, в трущобах Каорны.

А эта, новая жизнь, действительно была совсем другой — и в тот момент Кайваан особенно остро прочувствовал это.

А затем на смену яркой встрече пришла повседневная жизнь. Многочисленные отчеты, обследования, долгие беседы с капелланами и библиариями — скаутов из второго отделения готовили к окончательному вступлению в ряды космического десанта.

Сегодняшняя исповедь, наконец-то, должна была стать последней. Предполагалось, что она поможет полностью отринуть груз прошлой жизни, чтобы уже ничего не мешало вознесению юных бойцов в ряды могучих Адептус Астартес.

Кайваан же торжественностью мига никак не проникся — за свою жизнь в ордене он уже в достаточной степени набеседовался с капелланами, попыток залезть ему в душу до сих пор не переносил, и заключительную исповедь воспринимал скорее, как неизбежное зло, а не как часть ритуала посвящения.

Над головой зашелестело, и Кайваан, подняв голову, заметил мелькнувшую под сводами коридора тень. Слетев с балки, тень с карканьем закружила над юношей. Он привычным жестом подставил локоть, и ворон, хлопая крыльями, устроился на руке. Кайваан погладил пальцем бородку под мощным клювом, и начал ерошить блестящие перья.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он, и ворон издал странный звук — что-то среднее между карканьем и скрипом.

Он и правда вырос в большую черную птицу, без всяких дополнительных кормов и облучений. Из мерзкого сероватого комка с двумя длинными ногами получился красивый, стремительный пернатый хищник.

Птица наклонила голову, подставляя затылок, и Кайваан почесал встопорщившиеся перья.

— У меня нет для тебя ничего, не выпрашивай, — со смешком проговорил он. — Будешь есть вместе со всеми.

Ворон прикрыл глаза и защелкал, делая вид, что еда его совсем не интересует.

Кайваан улыбнулся уголком рта. Он слишком хорошо знал эту птицу.

— Сейикеро! — позвал знакомый веселый голос, и оба — и ворон, и скаут, — подняли головы, оборачиваясь.

Капеллан Гаан, широким шагом идущий по коридору, как обычно, был увешан амулетами и непременным поясом с «воронятами» — и все же умудрялся не издавать ни единого лишнего звука. За годы тренировок Кайваан так и не понял, как ему это удается.

— Гаайрадо, — юноша приветственно кивнул, пересаживая ворона с руки на плечо, — пришел поддержать меня во время исповеди?

— Бери выше, — усмехнулся капеллан. — Я пришел тебя исповедовать.

Кайваан улыбнулся в ответ. Из всех капелланов, с которыми ему доводилось побеседовать, Гаарайдо был наилучшим вариантом. Он не задавал лишних вопросов, не опускался до нравоучений, и Кайваану нравилось болтать с ним еще тогда, на базе, расположенной на Киаваре.

— Капеллан Аэван сегодня занят?

— Нет, он как раз собирался начать исповедовать ваше отделение с тебя, — Гаарайдо подошел к окну, у которого стоял Кайваан, и, с удобством устроившись прямо на подоконнике, приглашающе похлопал по нему рядом с собой. — Но я попросил его разрешить мне исповедовать тебя самому.

Кайваан поднял бровь, и, посмотрев на двери реклюзиама, вопросительно повернулся.

— А разве мы не…?

— Брось, — отмахнулся Кибрис. — Не все ли равно, где беседовать? В конце концов, в исповеди главное — содержание, а не форма.

— А правила? — насмешливо поинтересовался Кайваан, присаживаясь на подоконник рядом с капелланом.

— А правила, — ответил тот, — существуют, чтобы их нарушать. Тебе ли не знать об этом, Сейикеро.

Ворон, сидящий на плече Кайваана, начал осторожно перебирать волоски у основания головы, и побежавшие по спине мурашки заставили юношу поежиться. Он потыкал птицу пальцем в живот, отвлекая ее от этого занятия, и снова повернулся к капеллану.

— О чем я должен рассказать тебе?

— О чем считаешь нужным, — ответил Кибрис. — В конце концов, это исповедь, а не допрос. Если тебя что-то гнетет, то расскажи мне об этом.

— Я… — Кайваан раздумчиво посмотрел на свои руки и сложил их на коленях. — Я не знаю, Гаарайдо. Сейчас, когда ты сказал мне это, я понял, как сформулировать свои эмоции, но от этого не стало легче.

— Тебя гнетет слишком многое?

— Наоборот. Меня не гнетет ровным счетом ничего.

— Это плохо?

— Это… странно. Не бояться за свою шкуру, не прятаться от окружающих, не ждать удара от тех, кто находится рядом с тоб… Ой! — Кайваан дернулся, когда ворон неожиданно ухватил его за ухо. Наградив его чувствительным шлепком по клюву, Кайваан потер ноющее ухо.

— Ладно, последнее утверждение спорное, — мрачно поправился он, косясь на капеллана. Тот старательно сохранял непроницаемое лицо, но в его черных глазах плескался смех.

— Все равно, — продолжил Кайваан, — я не привык к такой жизни. Там, на Урлоне, слетело слишком много лишней шелухи, и знаешь… я был неприятно удивлен тем, скольких простых вещей не видел в упор.

— То, что не видно с земли, становится прекрасно заметно, когда поднимаешься над ней, — проговорил Гаан. — На Урлоне ты первый раз полноценно встал на крыло, Сейикеро. Не ощущаешь себя взрослым вороном?

Кайваан раздумчиво покосился на сидящую у него на плече птицу. Та сидела тихо, нахохлившись, и исходящее от нее живое тепло приятно грело пострадавшее ухо.

— Пожалуй, что так. Остальные скауты из моего отделения трепещут от предвкушения и воспринимают получение доспеха как высшую честь, а я… Я понимаю умом, что это честь и все такое, — он пожал плечами, и птица недовольно заворочалась, переступая лапами, — и все же не могу трепетать точно так же, как они. Мне кажется, что это настолько само собой разумеется, что я в упор не понимаю, отчего должен трепетать.

— Они только готовятся к первому полету, а ты уже взлетел, — ответил Кибрис, вертя в руках один из своих амулетов. — Ты уже стал вороном, Сейикеро. Corvus verum — капитан Тунэ не рассказывал тебе об этом?

— Рассказывал, — кивнул в ответ Кайваан.

_Corvus_ _verum._

_Истинный ворон._

_Тот, кто прошел весь путь, познав истины, составляющие основу основ, сердце и душу Гвардии Ворона._

_Obscurum. Тьма. Начало начал. Родная стихия для каждого Гвардейца Ворона._

_Cognitio. Познание. Изучение слабых мест противника, чтобы нанести ему смертоносный удар. Изучение сильных мест братьев, чтобы использовать их максимально эффективно._

_Interactio. Взаимодействие. Предугадывание действий противника, боевые связки с братьями. Закрываясь от мира, ты не успеешь отреагировать на его действия._

_Invisibilitas. Невидимость. Неуловимость. Скрытность. Основа всей доктрины ордена, заложенная еще примархом. Внезапность делает любой удар сильнее._

_Navitas. Инициатива. Умение действовать там, где пасуют другие. Способность не остановиться там, где замерли прочие._

_Vaframentum. Хитрость. Уловки, помогающие обвести противника вокруг пальца. Продуманная тактика, сокращающая затраты и снижающая потери._

_Sodalitas. Узы братства. Помощь и поддержка тех, кто находится рядом с тобой._

Да. Узы братства. Кажется, именно это и стало тем наименее привычным чувством из всех, что Кайваан испытал на Урлоне. Возможность передохнуть, зная, что твою спину прикроют. Лишние руки, готовые сделать то, что не можешь ты. Еще один нож, еще одна винтовка, защищающие твою жизнь.

Не враги. Братья.

Кайваан повернулся, поглаживая пальцем перья на животе ворона. Тот нахохлился, крепче сжимая лапами его плечо.

— Тунэ о многом рассказывал, — проговорил Кайваан. — И надо сказать, у него это выходит лучше, чем у капелланов. По крайней мере, у большинства, — добавил он со смешком, поворачиваясь, но его улыбка быстро угасла. — Мне повезло, что он взялся меня обучать. Похоже, ты действительно приносишь другим удачу, Гаарайдо.

— Это одна из причин, по которой я решил поговорить с тобой сегодня вместо Аэвана, — Кибрис отвлекся от амулета, который вертел в руках, и поднял глаза. — Тебе действительно повезло, но чуть больше, чем ты думаешь. Я знаю, что ты не веришь во всю эту чушь о судьбе и предназначении, Аэван неоднократно говорил мне об этом — и все же сейчас, глядя на тебя, мне думается, что что-то в этом все-таки есть.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Надо же тебе было попасться на глаза именно моей поисковой группе, — Кибрис развел руками, и повозился, устраиваясь на подоконнике поудобнее. — Видишь ли, любая история имеет свое начало. Порой наши истории начинаются задолго до того, как мы сами появляемся на свет. Ты помнишь, о чем я рассказал тебе, когда мы только познакомились? Ты спросил, почему я решил забрать тебя.

— И ты сказал, что каждый уличный отброс имеет право на второй шанс, — кивнул Кайваан, — и что тебе самому в свое время дали такой шанс.

— Именно так. Но моя история, как и твоя, началась задолго до этого. Пожалуй, можно сказать, что она началась в тот день, когда на Освобождение привезли очередную партию рекрутов. Тех мальчишек точно так же гоняли на бесконечные тестирования и обследования, и с ними, как и с тобой, работали капелланы, пытающиеся объяснить им, что теперь они должны считать друг друга братьями и сражаться за Империум. Один молодой капеллан, только-только прошедший финальные испытания и получивший свой доспех, был направлен к этим рекрутам исповедником. Один из мальчишек, долгое время не умевший смириться с тем, как изменилась его жизнь, часто приходил на исповедь, пока, наконец, между ним и молодым капелланом не завязалась крепкая дружба, которую они пронесли сквозь годы. Капеллан поднялся выше, а рекрут дослужился до сержанта. Порой их пути расходились, когда один улетал, а второй оставался, порой они отправлялись в бой вместе. Однажды сержант отправился в длительную кампанию, а вернувшись, обнаружил, что его побратим взял себе в ученики недавно подобранного рекрута. Прямо сказать, он был очень недоволен, — Кибрис хмыкнул, насмешливо прищурившись, словно вспоминая лицо сержанта, — посчитав, что капеллан просто нашел ему замену.

— А это было не так? — вскинулся Кайваан.

— Отнюдь. Капеллан просто пожалел найденного в сточной канаве паренька, еще подававшего признаки жизни, и рассудил, что второй шанс надо давать всегда. Тем более, что паренек перед этим убил пятерых бандитов, напавших на него, и не сумел справиться только с шестым — и все еще был жив. Сержанту потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять всю глубину своих заблуждений, но постепенно он принял ученика своего друга, и тоже занялся его обучением, открыв ему второй путь для развития, тем более, что руки у парня оказались ничуть не менее ловкими, чем язык. И все же парень выбрал капелланскую стезю, но уроки его второго наставника очень пригодились — попробуй побегать за рекрутами по канализациям, и поймешь, что работа капелланов в Гвардии Ворона ничуть не легче работы остальных братьев.

Кайваан прищурился, смерив Кибриса долгим взглядом.

— Я не совсем понимаю, причем тут капитан Тунэ, — проговорил он наконец.

— Сержант Риккс возглавляет первое отделение Шестой роты, Сейикеро, он заместитель капитана Тунэ, — ответил Гаарайдо. — Понятное дело, что он был в курсе всей этой истории, и когда капеллан Аэван подобрал меня, то он во многом поспособствовал примирению Риккса и его побратима. Когда тебя забрали в Шпиль и стало понятно, что справиться с тобой не так уж и просто, настал момент, когда вопрос встал ребром. Апотекарии уже советовали прибегнуть к частичному стиранию памяти, капеллан Аэван это предложение не одобрил, но все другие варианты были исчерпаны. Я сумел убедить его переговорить с капитаном Тунэ — может быть, тот смог бы найти нужные слова, чтобы ты услышал их. И похоже, я не ошибся.

Кайваан поднял брови, тщетно подыскивая ответ. Перед глазами встал транспортный цех и высокая фигура в черном табарде с белым шитьем.

_— Шрайк… Да, кажется, брат-капеллан Аэван называл такое имя… Что ж, приятно познакомиться._

— Ты… Ты что, лично попросил капитана целой роты заняться одним упрямым неофитом? — медленно спросил Кайваан, переваривая услышанное.

— Можно сказать и так, — Кибрис пожал плечами. Повернувшись, он протянул руку и, подставив палец, со щелчком вернул на место отвисшую челюсть скаута.

— Так это и работает, Сейикеро, — со смешком проговорил он. — Гвардия Ворона — одна большая семья. И я хотел, чтобы ты понял, что не просто получаешь несколько кусков керамита, покрытых геральдикой. Ты становишься полноправным членом семьи.

Долгую минуту Кайваан молча смотрел на улыбающегося Гаарайдо. Капеллан улыбался уголком рта, явно наслаждаясь его замешательством.

— Брррр, — Кайваан помотал головой, и ворон на его плече встрепенулся, — мне потребуется время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть.

— Значит, тебе придется поберечь себя, чтобы прожить достаточно долго, — невозмутимо ответил капеллан. — Впрочем, ты умный мальчик, и сумеешь уберечься от неприятностей.

Кайваан на мгновение нахмурился, вспомнив о гибели сержанта Орвиса. Тогда его самого спасло только везение — возможно, то самое, которое Гаан передал ему вместе с привязанным к корвии «вороненком».

— Да, — спохватился он, — кого теперь назначат на место сержанта Орвиса?

— Брата Нарема Корвиде, насколько я слышал, — ответил Кибрис. — Переводят из Девятой с повышением на одно звание. Тебе повезло, что ты уходишь из скаутской роты — Корвиде отличается довольно скверным характером.

— Скорее, это ему повезло, что я ухожу, — Кайваан коварно улыбнулся, и капеллан усмехнулся в ответ.

Они еще поболтали, прежде чем Гаарайдо, взглянув на хроно, сообщил, что положенное на исповедь время истекло, а все, что было нужно, он уже услышал. Кайваан не стал настаивать, хотя в глубине души понимал, что не отказался бы поговорить еще — с Гаарайдо было легко, и после разговоров с ним не оставалось того муторного чувства, что твою душу только что препарировали под ярким светом ламп. Но задерживать капеллана он не стал, и Кибрис, напоследок потрепав его по волосам — «последний раз трогаю Сейикеро-скаута», — скрылся за дверями, ведущими в реклюзиам.

Кайваан встал с подоконника, и, протянув руку, пересадил ворона с плеча на запястье. Высунувшись в окно, он взмахнул рукой, и ворон, взлетев, устремился куда-то ввысь.

Кайваан проводил его взглядом, пока улетающий ворон не превратился в черную точку на фоне сияющих алым светом облаков. Отойдя от окна, Кайваан убрал руки в карманы штанов, и направился прочь по коридору.

Завтра он станет таким же, как этот ворон. Он станет частью стаи.

«Затеряется он в ней или возглавит ее — кто знает» — сказал тогда капитан Тунэ.

Что ж, усмехнулся про себя Кайваан.

Посмотрим.


End file.
